The Return of the Dark Knight
by THEDARKDragonKNIGHT6867
Summary: Humanity faces a perilouss danger and only the Dark Knight can save them. Only problem is... he's dead. Now it's up to his grandson to take up the mantle and become the saviour Fiore needs him to be. Join Natsu on a journey to prove himself worthy of his legacy. Some elements of Devil May Cry not enough for a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Dragon Knight.

Prologue: The Legend of The Dark Knight

Across the sea there lies a land of wonder and magic. Fiore is its name and it is a peaceful country full of mystery and adventure merely waiting to be found. But, almost 2000 years ago this was not the case. It all began when The Prince of Darkness Mundus ruler of the demon world planned to launch a genocidal campaign to wipe out the human race and any who he believed would pose a threat to his reign. And so began the war. The war ravaged the lands plunging it into darkness and as the war waged on for many years with humanity on the very brink of defeat, all hope seemed lost. Until _he _came. The Dark Knight Sparda. He served, as one of Mundus top generals the only one Mundus actually feared would be able to overthrow him. Mundus planned to have Sparda murdered, afraid of his power and influence with the demon forces once the war was over. Before Mundus could fulfill his plan Sparda turned on his brothers turning the tide in humanities favor after learning of Mundus' plot and just how deluded and vile Mundus was at his very core all merely to keep power. After months of fighting it had all come down to Mundus and Sparda, face to face. It was said that the battle tore the very land asunder as the two waged a personal war, one for the good of mankind, the other total domination of those he deemed lesser than himself. Sparda, though unable to kill Mundus was able to weaken him enough to seal him away to hopefully never return to threaten humanity, along with the gate way to the demon world with a sacred amulet and the blood of a human priestess. Though it did not come without a cost, to Sparda himself. In order to ensure the seal would remain strong he also used his own blood and his sword known as The Force Edge with almost all of his power sealed inside as the final key. Sparda then vanishes from history becoming nothing but a myth. Many assumed he had died, having stripped himself of almost all of his power. They were all wrong… in a manner of speaking. Sparda had fallen in love with a human woman. And from this love he fathered two sons, twin brothers before he vanished never to be seen or heard from again. The brothers in the years that followed fought constantly in an almost obsessive need to prove which of them was the strongest. Each trying to deny what they are, a being born of both worlds. One seeking to throw away all that made him human in a quest for power, while the other sought to deny the power that came from his inner monster. At this time humans had gained the ability to harness magic as a means to defend themselves from the remnants of Mundus army. Guilds formed for strength in numbers and to seek companionship in the centuries that followed, though one stood out above the rest, a little place called Fairy Tail. The youngest brother came upon the guild after returning from the demon realm having finally defeated his brother and resealing the gate. The brother had stumbled upon the town of Magnolia. This is when things began to change. All that is known is that the Son of Sparda came face to face with the founder and first guild master, a woman by the name of Mavis Vermillion, a woman renowned for her strength and use of her **Holy Fairy Magic **and that the Son of Sparda stayed in Magnolia.

Years passed with the land experiencing prosperity not seen since the end of the Demon War. Though that was not to last. A dark wizard by the name of Zeref had begun a campaign to annihilate all those who could not use magic. The Son of Sparda later learned that it was Mundus who had given Zeref his power as a means to return to the human world. He knew that only he would stand a chance of being able to stop them and confronted Zeref, in a castle off the coast where Mundus had begun to reform. The battle was long and if anyone were to witness it, it seemed as if it were a battle of Titans one backed and controlled by the ruler of demon kind, while the other had only his own skill and the power left within his father's sword which he had taken from the demon world to keep it out of the hands of those who would abuse the power it granted. In a desperate gamble the Son of Sparda channeled all of his power through the Force Edge to end the Prince of Darkness once and for all. No one knows exactly what happened in the castle only that Mundus was finally defeated and the castle lay in ruins. Having finished what his father had started all those years ago and now the Son of Sparda could begin building his life, with his wife and unborn child. Unfortunately he died from his injuries and the loss of his power leaving, his wife and 1-year-old son behind. His tomb was built on the remains of the castle to forever stand guard should Zeref ever rise again with the blade that he wielded in life standing guard. The peace the Son of Sparda had sought for his family was shattered when worshippers of Zeref sought out the boy to turn him into a new Prince of Darkness. In one final act the woman released all of her magic killing her assailants but at the cost of her own life though the fate of the son is unknown. Only stories remain of the Son of Sparda, and how in our darkest hour, like his father before him a Dark Knight rose to defend us. Know the world faces a new crisis. Zeref has made plans from beyond the grave to finish his masters' twisted plans for total annihilation and the only one who stands a chance of winning is a child born of the Sparda line, though none remain. All accept one, the son who was lost, the grandson of Sparda. Now the mantle of the Dark Knight must be taken up once again or all will be lost.

Chapter 1 The Lost Son is Found!

Natsu Dragneel had always known, even when he was young that he was different from most of the wizards he had met. He remembered when Igneel had disappeared how in his grief and anger he had unleashed a tremendous amount of power, though it was not his magic it was something much more dangerous and primal, almost demonic in nature then nothing at all. The last thing he remembered was waking up miles away in a clearing with nothing but shorts and the scarf his father had given him for his 6th birthday. Well not really birthday it was merely the day Igneel found him as a baby. He wandered across Fiore hunting for his food and stealing clothes when his old ones didn't fit. But that all changed when Makarov the Third guild master of Fairy Tail found him outside of Magnolia in the East Forest. Natsu to this day never knew why he had stayed near Magnolia only that he felt a pull in a certain direction wherever he went which led him to directly to Magnolia. Natsu had many happy memories from then on when Makarov offered him a home in Fairy Tail. The minute Natsu walked in he felt at peace, as if he had returned home for the first time in years. The years that followed had their ups and downs, meeting his guild mates, Happy's birth and all of his adventures through the town being beaten by Erza and Mira every day to name a few. Though the darkest moment in Natsu's life was when his childhood friend Lissana died on job. That was the only other time Natsu ever unleashed that same power from years ago turning a small clearing into a war zone with craters and burnt trees signifying his grief and rage. From that day onward he swore to himself to never let it happen again. Now here he was a few years later with the past preparing to repeat itself. He was in the Tower of Heaven trying to save Erza from one of the Ten Wizard Saints, a man called Jellal who was planning to sacrifice her to resurrect Zeref. Natsu had arrived in time to pull her out of the lacryma core before knocking her unconscious so he could focus on probably his hardest fight yet.

"You made her cry. Erza's not supposed to cry. She has to be strong and never give up. To be proud and fierce! I don' t want to see her like this. So I will fight, to end her nightmares once and for all!" Natsu exclaimed and with a mighty roar launched himself at Jellal with a flaming right hook going straight for Jellals head. Jellal used his magic to appear behind Natsu with a kick that sent Natsu flying into a lacryma pillar.

Natsu merely stood and gave a fanged grin his vest and scarf blowing behind him in the wind yelling, "BRING IT ASSHOLE! You want to take her than it will be over my dead BODY!"

Jellal threw his head back and gave a bone-chilling laugh, "That's exactly what I was hoping for, the famed Salamander come to die, I can't actually believe I thought you were a threat to my plans. And once your dead nothing will stop Zeref's rise to power!"

Natsu glared at Jellal "Enough talk let's start so I can kick your ass from here to Oshibana!"

"Then come Salamander show me the power of a Dragon Slayer!" Jellal taunted making a 'come at me' motion with his hand. Natsu didn't waste a second taking a deep breath and focusing his magic into his mouth with a seal appearing in front of him Natsu called out his spell, "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" The large stream of fire tore its way towards Jellal who merely smirked.

Jellal calmly called out his own spell, "Meteor" appearing right beside Natsu once again. Natsu cancelled the flow of magic to his spell and did a flame covered sweep kick at Jellals torso calling out his spell "FIRE DRAGONS TALON!" but Jellal merely vanished and came at Natsu with a solid haymaker which Natsu was able to block if only barely, Natsu jumped back to try and create some space for his next spell. Natsu flipped himself so that his hands were on the ground and begin spinning his legs and body like a top shouting, "FIRE DRAGONS HELLFIRE TWISTER!" Jellal attempted to get back in time but it was hopeless as he was tossed around by the flames before being launched at the tower floor creating a small crater, Natsu seeing the opening pushed himself into the air above Jellal and launched a huge fire ball which created a massive explosion upon impact causing huge amounts of damage to the tower.

Jellal stood with only a few small scratches to show that he had actually been hit with the attack, looked upon the destruction with horror, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Do you have any idea how long it will take to repair this!?" he yelled in anger. "

If you care about this damned tower so much I'll just tear it down PIECE BY PIECE! After all destruction is my specialty." Natsu exclaimed with a smirk. Jellal with a look of utmost contempt and malice glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"FINE I can rebuild but what I want is for you to just turn over and die!" And so the two combatants clashed once more with Natsu launching a combo of a Fire Dragons Iron Fist and a twin Talon with a Wing Attack to follow up. Jellal used his Meteor to avoid the Iron fist and one of the Talons but the other one made contact sending Jellal flying before he managed to right himself and avoid the rest of Natsu's attack. Jellal appeared above Natsu a small smirk on his face,

"Why don't I show you REAL destructive magic!" Channeling his magic Jellal launched it at Natsu, who thought it appeared similar to his Brilliant Flame attack he was only just able to hear Jellal call out its name, "Meteor Crusher! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared in pain with the blast sending him through a few of the support pillars with the last one sending a shard about a foot long into Natsu's right leg. Natsu began coughing up blood thinking 'Damn, it feels like he cracked a few ribs I can't let him hit me with that to many times or I'm a goner.' Natsu looked at the lacryma shard, grabbed it with both hands and ripped it out of his leg then used his fire to cauterize the wound to prevent bleeding out. Jellal merely smirked and began walking towards the pink haired mage and began to chuckle,

" Hahaha, what's wrong not so damn tough and cocky now are you brat! I must say I'm disappointed I expected more what with your speech of defending her and beating me to end her so called nightmare. Your weak, and now she and you will pay the price."

"I still got some fight left in me so don't count me out yet asshole!" Natsu exclaimed smashing his fist into the ground causing it to splinter and crack.

"Fine, Salamander no more fooling around I'll finish this quickly." Then in a flash of gold light Jellal was gone with a fist buried in Natsu's gut which sent him flying once again with Jellal following close behind. Natsu attempted to right himself but Jellal merely grabbed his leg and smashed Natsu into the tower floor, sending to the lower levels and took off after Natsu pressing the offensive, before Jellal received a twin flaming kick to the face forcing him to back off giving Natsu an opening. Natsu used his flames to propel himself away giving him a chance to use one of his more…destructive spells. Drawing his right fist back with his left arm seemingly aimed at Jellal, Natsu threw his fist forward launching a spiraling stream of fire screaming, "FIRE DRAGONS INFERNO TWIST!" Jellal seemed impressed if only slightly,

"Now this is what I was hoping for. You might have actually be able to seriously wound me with that." Jellal admitted after he managed to avoid the attack moving so that it missed by a hairs breadth. But what Jellal said was true, although each mage had landed devastating blows only Natsu looked as if he had actually been hit. His jacket torn to shreds, leaving him in nothing but his pants which now looked more like shorts and the scarf given to him by Igneel. Covered in cuts and scratches Natsu looked as if he had seen far better days having to use his fire to close all of his wounds and the one on his right leg to stop the bleeding. While Jellal was only missing his large overcoat with the occasional cut here and there. Natsu needed a plan and fast. It was too crowded on this level of the tower and Natsu needed room to make sure he didn't accidentally kill someone inside the Tower.

Then Natsu decided to take a page out of Gray's book, 'I hope this works' "FIRE DRAGONS VOLCANIC RAGE!" It was at this point that Erza had begun to regain consciousness to the sound of explosions and cracking. Looking around she noted the ruble and destroyed pillars and the craters scattered around. Erza was in disbelief, she had always known Natsu was strong but to cause this much destruction, it was unbelievable!

'Just how long have you been hiding this strength, Natsu?' Erza pondered. Suddenly the floor beside Erza erupted in flames scorching the crystal on its way through the floor of the tower. Erza watched, shocked as Jellal came flying through the opening, heading straight into the ceiling with a sickening crack creating an impression of his body. Then a white and pink blur flew through the hole landing in front of Erza cracking and shattering the lacryma from the force of the landing. Natsu stayed crouched ready to move, glaring at his opponent knowing it would take more than that one move to finish Jellal off. Natsu was right in that regard. Jellal stood and glared at the Dragon Slayer, he screamed enraged,

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOME PUNK DESTROY EVERYTHING I'VE WORKED FOR OVER THE LAST 8 YEARS! NOW I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF YOU INSIGNIFICANT PEST!" Jellal threw his arms up in an x shape gathering his magic in to a black ball a few feet above his head. Erza watched horrified as the spell caused the shaodows around the room to bend towards Jellal. Erza had seen how wounded Natsu was and new that if that attack hit, Natsu would die. Erza ran and stood in front of Natsu her arms spread out as if to shield him. Natsu stood there shocked, he yelled at Erza,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Erza seemingly ignored him, instead she told Jellal quite angrily,

"You want to kill Natsu then you have to kill me to!" Jellal cancelled the magic as Erza continued; "you wouldn't want to kill your sacrifice to Zeref now would you?" Jellal looked down the shadows from his bangs hiding his eyes from view and merely sighed,

"While you do have a point I could easily find a replacement that is more suitable, but I'll come to that after I kill you BOTH! **HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC** ALTARIS!" Natsu felt his heart turn cold as ice as he watched the large black ball of magic tear its way towards him and Erza. Natsu screamed in despair,

"ERZA, LEAVE ME AND GET OUT OF HERE! SAVE YOURSELF!" Erza merely turned to look at him noting his fearful expression, smiled at him and said

"It's because of me your in this mess the least I could do is try and protect you." Erza turned and closed her eyes waiting for the spell to hit; only it never did. Erza opens her eyes to the see Simon standing in front of her and Natsu. Natsu stood frozen,

"It's you." he whispered in shock and disbelief. The two Fairy Tail mages watched Simon fall back allowing Erza and Natsu to see the extent of his injuries. Cuts and bruises covered his body with blood falling on to the floor at a steady rate. Erza rushes to his side, kneeling down beside him.

"Why did you do that? What the hell where you thinking Simon!?" Erza asked. Simon lifted his head slightly, and said in almost a whisper,

"I was saving the only thing that got me through my time in this place. After all as kids you were the only one who could make me smile" he smiles before looking at her fully "I would do it again to give you a chance of life away from here." Erza pleads with him saying,

"Please don't die, don't you dare die on me Simon!" Simon merely looks at her thinking of when he met her all those years ago, 'I have always loved you. It's up to you now Natsu keep her safe. For the both of us.' Simon's life finally slipped away a lone tear falling down his face and a smile as his world went black. Tears began to streak down Erza's face before she screamed in grief over the loss of her friend with sobs racking her body uncontrollably as she cried over Simon's body. Natsu's face contorted in cold fury with clenched fists watching Erza cry. Unnoticed by them all Natsu's eyes flashed to an ice blue and his rose coloured hair flashing to the purest white as his rage began to take hold before he calmed himself to focus on the fight. Jellal merely laughed, throwing his head back with a Cheshire cat grin,

"Oh how pathetic! I do hope you both realize he threw his life away for nothing. Simon must've realized I'm not letting either of you leave this place ALIVE! I WILL FINALY RESUR- SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsu roared punching Jellal across the face sending him flying into a large lacryma block with the force of a freight train. Jellal began to cough up blood, eyes wide and clutching his stomach slowly trying to come to terms with what happened. Jellal raised his head to the sound of chewing and gazed in disbelief at his opponent. Natsu had grabbed a piece of the Ethernano, about the size of his hand and began to bite into it. Jellal looked upon Natsu in shock, 'He's actually EATING it!' Natsu's eyes snapped open with an ethereal blue glow as he roared towards the sky, magic energy from the tower flowing around his body tearing the lacryma apart. Natsu then swung his arms in an arc sending a wave of pure magic power straight at Jellal who used his Meteor spell to escape. Suddenly Natsu collapsed onto his knees liquefied Ethernano coming out of his mouth before he began to hack and cough rolling on the ground screaming in agony "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

Erza screamed at him, "ARE YOU INSANE!? Ethernano is made of all kinds of different elemental magic it'll kill you!" Jellal chuckled,

"Well this certainly makes my job easier if the idiot kills himself." To their shock the area around Natsu erupted into flames, which began to form a large dragon seemingly roaring at the heavens. Natsu began to stand up, his eyes surrounded by scales as well as his fore arms with his eyes turning green with slit pupils and his canines extending and sharpening. Natsu had achieved a Dragon Slayers greatest ability, the legendary Dragon Force, which grants the user the ability to fight toe-to-toe with a dragon! With a mighty roar Natsu launched himself at Jellal ready to end this fight once and for all!

While away from the scene, in a tomb located at the very base of the tower, a large broadsword with a pointed pommel attached to a seemingly one handed based hilt which led to a skull with black eye sockets sitting atop bones in the form of a person's rib cage was clasped in the hand of the statue standing over the grave. This was Rebellion the sword wielded by the Son of Sparda before his death. The eyes began to glow an unholy red in time with Natsu's sudden changes in appearance and sudden spike in power even if it was only for the briefest of moments. It sensed one with the blood of Sparda close by. Meaning only one thing. That the lost son had been found. All it had to do was wait for its master's call. It was almost time for the Dark Knight to rise again. As Erza watched the two titans clash she had a feeling that things would take a turn, for good or ill she did not know but she knew it would happen, and soon. As the battle raged on around her Erza, being Erza wanted to help. Erza had faith in Natsu to be sure, she trusted him with her life but she had lost one friend already and she would not lose Natsu as well. Using what little magic she had left she summoned a large zanbatou like sword that had a two sided blade with symbols adorning the spine of the blade ready to jump in and aid Natsu. Erza stumbled forward leaning on the sword for support and was able to get close enough to hear Natsu yell something at Jellal. What Natsu said shocked her.

"YOU MADE HER CRY!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Jellal by the throat before crashing through floor to a different level of the tower, "I MADE A PROMISE AND I'M NOT GONNA BREAK IT! I SWORE I WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE I CARE ABOUT DIE EVER AGAIN! YOU HURT HER AGAIN AND I'M GONNA FUCKING INCINERATE YOU!" While flashing through his mind the oath he made to himself in the clearing when Lissana died a few years ago and the one he made to Simon only hours previously. Jellal screamed in pain and agony with the Dragon Slayer sending his body through the many tower floors. Jellal managed to slip from Natsu's grasp and launched himself using Meteor towards the top of the tower. Natsu righted himself and gave chase determined to kill the man who had caused Erza, his nakama and so many others untold pain. When Jellal made it to the top it was to see Erza swinging her large zanbatou aiming to take off his head. Jellal ducked and jumped back to avoid her follow through. Though he noted how Erza seemed dead on her feet stumbling from swinging the large sword. Before he could take advantage of this he was kicked to the side of the face by Natsu, which sent him sailing into a wall. Natsu turned to Erza,

"Erza you need to get out of here now! I can help you Natsu, you look as if you're about to keel over any minute. I could say the same and, while I appreciate the concern Erza I can't go all out if I have to worry about you to." Natsu's eyes suddenly widened sensing the magic coming at them, he grabbed Erza before throwing her away from the blast as it engulfed him. In the process Erza lost her sword and watched as it landed upright in the lacryma. Jellal seeing the opening pressed the attack knocking Natsu who was slightly dazed from the blast into a wall and as Natsu began to fall to the floor Jellal grabbed the hilt of the sword. Turning his head he sneered at Erza, saying

"Now live with the knowledge it was your fault he died." And Erza watched horrified as Jellal threw the sword straight at Natsu

"NATSU! WATCH OUT!" but she called out to late and watched as the sword buried itself almost up to guard in Natsu's chest pinning him to the wall of the tower. Down in the tomb Rebellion knew that the time was almost upon it to be wielded once more. Its wielder only needed a reason to keep fighting. Erza tried to stand and run to the man she had come to love but the blast had caught her leg causing her to collapse to the ground clutching her leg. Erza gazed at the floor petrified thinking over Jellal's words 'it was your fault he died'. Those words began to whisper louder in her head wracking her with an empty feeling in her stomach and the horrible guilt they placed upon her and the grief of losing a person more important to her than anything else. Erza looked up to see Jellal walking towards her a confident and snide look on his face as he looked at her. To both Erza and Jellal's shock they both heard the sound of coughing. Erza turned her head and looked at the Dragon Slayer noting that Dragon Force had ended due to the extent of his injuries, but despite that Natsu was alive! Natsu raised his head and despite his serious wound glared with a primal fury at Jellal,

"I'm not dead yet motherfucker."

Jellal smirked, "My, my, my… I am quite shocked that you're still breathing all things considered. But play times done. You will die any moment now and Erza not far behind you but perhaps one more thing before you go? A final goodbye so to speak." As he was talking Jellal had broken off two, 6-foot long shards of lacryma one in each hand and began walking towards the pinned Slayer. When he finally drew level with Natsu he buried the shards underneath Natsu's armpits one per side. With a shit-eating grin on his face Jellal grabbed the sword and thrust the last bit forward before ripping it from Natsu's body allowing Natsu to fall and be suspended by the lacryma shards in the form of a make-shift crucifix. Natsu began to cough violently, blood pouring from his wound and mouth pooling on the floor staining it a dark red, his head slumped forward feeling his life begin to leave him. All he could hear was Erza's voice calling out to him as his vision began to go black

"NATSU PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO GET UP! NATSUUUU!" Natsu began to think on everything he had done in his life, all the people he'd met since joining Fairy Tail but one person kept reappearing. Erza. Not Makarov, not Gray, no one else. She plagued his thoughts, from when she offered to teach him to read and write when they were kids, chasing him around Magnolia after he got into a fight with Gray and wishing him luck on his first job to name a few. And finally the promise he had made to himself to never, EVER let one of his nakama die ever again and his declaration to rid Erza of her nightmare. Natsu could hear her voice calling out to him louder and louder telling him to stand and fight with all that he had. He would save Erza! Death would not stop him, and Jellal would die for trying. Rebellion, having sensed its wielders resolve and knew it was finally time. With a mighty crash Rebellion flew through the roof of the tomb and the levels of the tower heeding its master's call. Dark power began to swirl around Natsu, dark crimson and black with his body beginning to change having finally unlocked the devil blood within him. His hair once a rose pink now the purest white like freshly fallen snow, that where once black as night were now eyes as blue as an artic freeze, that were now bathed in an eerie, ethereal crimson glow. He screamed at the top of his lungs unleashing a mighty roar his glowing eyes directed straight at Jellal.

"I WILL SAVE HER! AND I'M GOING TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!" To the shock of those watching a large sword flew from the opening in the floor heading straight for Natsu landing in his palm with a resounding SMACK. The energy intensified, releasing a shockwave that sent Jellal flying though he was able to hold on to the sword and it also destroyed the shards suspending Natsu off the ground while Erza began to slide back before grabbing a piece of the lacryma imbedded in the floor to stay in place. The wave of energy was felt all the way to Magnolia, where in the guildhall, master Makarov gazed at the mug in his hand deep in thought.

"So…the Dark Knight legacy continues. I hope he is ready for what lies ahead." he muttered to himself. Makarov then lifted his head; seemingly looking at nothing though his head was drawn in one direction, towards the Tower of Heaven "Be safe my boy and May the Dark Knight guide you." Erza watched in a daze as the man she believed to have died trying to save her raised the sword in his hand directly at Jellal with a look of untold rage, hatred and disgust upon his face.

"Ready for round 2 asshole?" Jellal after standing up from being tossed like a rag doll merely lifted the sword in his hand ready to begin until it simply vanished into a magic seal. Jellal looked at Erza who was panting from using what little magic she had left to send the sword back into her storage space. Jellal merely scoffed, before turning to glare at the now white haired Slayer.

"I must say it is quite annoying how you simply won't give up and die though this does beg the question, how are you still alive?" he asked a single brow quirked upwards in a questioning gaze. Natsu shrugged and replied "Don't know don't care. All I care about is ending this and taking Erza and the others back to Fairy Tail."

"It doesn't really matter I suppose you're going to lose anyway, but perhaps once I beat you perhaps I'll use you instead as the sacrifice and have you watch as I kill your nakama. How does that sound huh Dragon Sla-" Jellal's eyes widened in shock and pain as his chest erupted in a fountain of blood, a large cut going from shoulder to hip seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He gazed horrified into the eyes of his enemy who appeared directly in front of him, the now ice blue eyes sending a shiver of fear throughout his body. In a desperate attempt at trying to buy him some time Jellal launched himself towards Erza to stop the slayer from attacking, but it was all for naught as Natsu merely vanished into thin air in a bust of speed reappearing directly between Jellal and his target, Rebellion pulled back for a thrust ready to skewer him. Jellal attempted to dodge but it wasn't enough, feeling the cold steel cut in slightly between his ribs before vanishing in his Meteor spell. Blood began to flow from Jellals wounds like a river staining the crystal beneath his feet a dark red. Glaring at the two Fairy Tail wizards Jellal using the last of his strength flew into the air, gathering all of his magic before a huge golden seal appeared in front of him a maniac grin on his face. Erza gasped recognizing the seal from the Phantom Lord attack,

"He's going to cast the Abyss Break! BUT, WHY? YOU'LL JUST DESTROY THE TOWER SO MANY DIED TO CREATE!" she screamewd at Jellal unable to believe he would destroy it after all that had gone into it.

"It doesn't matter I did it once I can do it again! Now, LORD ZEREF! Your time has almost come to finish what you began! Soon you will rule this land and destroy all who opose you!" But just as Jellal was about to launch his attack he gasped in pain, from Erza's attack when she confronted him and the injuries Natsu had given him during their battle. Natsu seeing the opening launched into the air his body aflame with his sword drawn back for one final strike! The flames began to take shape, appearing as a dragon with its mouth open in a mighty roar!

Natsu shouted, "I will stop you! I will defend this world from people like you, who seek to conquer it believing your better than the rest of us! You're a fool if you believe Zeref will share his power with you! SO GO TO HELL AND TELL HIM IF HE EVER RETURNS I'LL SEND HIM RIGHT BACK!" Rebellion feeling its wielders rages unleashed Natsu's devil energy coating the blade in the dark power in the form of black and crimson flames. Natsu called out his attack the name coming unbidden to his lips "DEVILS JUDGEMENT!" The flames from the sword mixed with Natsu's normal fire launching it in the shape of a large dragon mouth agape ready to devour all in its path! Jellal screamed until the flames consumed him with all going silent. Natsu fell to earth heading for the top floor of the tower. Upon impact he left a large crater with a shockwave spreading dust through the air. Erza stared at her savior, standing tall his hair and scarf blowing in the wind, sword propped on to his right shoulder and gazing at his torso Erza felt a foreign heat creep up her face, her cheeks gaining a light dusting of pink and slightly widened eyes. A warm feeling of relief and untold joy spread through her body upon seeing the Dragon Slayer.

'Thank goodness he's alright. Maybe now I can tell him.' Erza so lost in her thoughts did not notice that Natsu had begun walking towards her until he was right in front of her.

Crouching down to eye level with the Requip mage Natsu asked concern clear in his voice, "Yo Erza you alright? We need to get the hell out of here."

Erza snapped from her thoughts looked at him; "Yes I'm fine" she lied discreetly trying to hide her injured leg from view. Natsu noting the slight movement narrowed his eyes before gazing at her leg.

Taking in the slight burns and cuts he turned to her, "No, you're not let me help you." Natsu said stabbing the sword into the floor, before grabbing a hold on her arms aiding her to stand. Erza was able to feel the calloused palms from years of fighting, as well as his bodies higher than average body heat giving her a comforting feeling as well as causing a shiver to run up her spine. Seeing Erza shiver a little Natsu nudged her slightly to get her attention, "You cold or something Erza?" Natsu asked, knowing that due to his magic he didn't get cold, knowing full well the same couldn't be said for Erza. Erza was about to answer him when she realized that instead of being eye to eye, she only saw the top of his chest. Tilting her head slightly back her eyes widened in realization that Natsu had grown about 4 inches putting him at about 6'2 compared to her 5'10. Tilting his head slightly to the left in confusion Natsu looked at her, "Erza? What are you looking at; do I have something on my face?" Natsu then looked at the blade of the sword to look at his reflection for anything that shouldn't be there. Erza had a small sweatdrop watching him look at himself in the blade. While Natsu was preoccupied Erza took the chance to look at Natsu's battered form only to find nothing there! Erza began looking for any sign of injuries gaining a massive blush after gazing at his defined abs that looked as if chiseled from solid marble to his large pecs and corded arms leading up to his face, which was now devoid of any baby fat becoming more angular and refined, resembling one of those marble statues she had seen on the occasional job. This caused Erza's mind took a one way trip to the gutter thinking of a similar scene from one of the more…explicit books that she borrows from Levy on occasion. Natsu noticing Erza's flushed features and hearing her mumble under her breath so low even his enhanced hearing couldn't catch it snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Erza you ok? You got all red for a minute there, you sick or something?" he questioned.

"N-NN-No I'm fine Natsu now let's get out of here." Erza was able to answer embarrassed at the slight stutter before turning away from him. Natsu merely scratched the back of his head,

"O-kay if you say so, now any ideas how to get out of here?" he questioned before grabbing the sword and placing it on his back and, to Natsu's immense surprise the large sword just stuck there. 'Weird. Cool, but weird.' He thought. As they looked around, the tower began to shake with large shards falling from the ceiling forcing the two mages to stumble and avoid what they could. "What the hell's happening?!" Natsu shouted after having narrowly avoided a large shard landing directly in front of him.

Erza's eyes widened in realization, "The towers gonna blow, it can't hold all the Ethernano! The powers too much, if it blows the entire coastline will be destroyed!"

Natsu gazed at her in disbelief, until a voice spoke in his mind, a raspy, ancient sounding voice, '_Use me._ Who the hell are you!? … ANSWER ME! _You know who I am, merely look on your back._' Natsu turned his head to stare at the sword. 'You're the sword?! _Yes. _What the hell are you?! _I am a Devil Arm, YOUR Devil Arm to be exact. _What the fuck is a Devil Arm!? _I will answer any questions you may have later right now you need to save yourself and the girl. _HOW?! _Stab me into the lacryma core of the tower, I can take most of the energy and contain it_. All right, I hope this works; by the way what am I supposed to call you? _My name is Rebellion_. Well thanks for all the help…Rebellion? Rebellion?! Ah, I can deal with it later. Right now I need to stop this thing from blowin sky high!' Natsu so lost in his inner discussion didn't notice Erza approaching the core, before turning to look at her 'What the hell is she doing?' His question was soon answered as Erza stuck her hand into the lacryma and watched as it began to absorb her. "ERZA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM IT!" Natsu sprinted towards her, arriving just as her body was about a quarter of the way in.

Erza looked at him with a sad smile. "I have to do this Natsu. It's my responsibility to-"

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Natsu screamed at her tears shinning in his eyes. Natsu grabbed her around the waist; causing Erza to blush so red a tomato would be jealous before stepping back and away from the lacryma taking her with him. Inwardly though she felt a deep joy at being held in his strong arms she had always wondered what it would feel like-, 'NO! BAD ERZA! BAD ERZA! Now's not the time!' she thought while her body began to betray her with her deep blush and the shiver that ran down her spine as Natsu pulled her to his chest. Natsu grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him "WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING?!" he shouted in anger. Erza looked up at Natsu "I was going to try and see if the lacryma would accept me so I could control the blast."

" YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!"

"At least no one else would have to; this is MY responsibility, no one has to die for me."

" DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK OF WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO EVERYONE AT THE GUILD!?" Natsu roared at Erza his eyes bathed in an unholy fury but Erza was able to catch a flash of… desperation in his gaze as he looked at her. "You're important to everyone at the guild. Did you think of how this would affect Gray? Or Lucy? Happy? Me?" whispering the last part low enough that Erza couldn't hear him. "I swore to Simon and to myself to keep you safe and I'll be damned if I fail 'cause you throw your life away!" Natsu said slightly tightening his grip on Erza's shoulders as he continued, trying to restrain himself from releasing his rage at the thought of losing her knowing if he did nothing would remain standing. "You don't die for your friends you live for them. This decision affects more than just you Erza Scarlet and don't you ever, EVER forget that!"

" N-Nat-Natsu…"

" Promise me that you won't throw your life away." Natsu pleaded.

Erza lowered her head away from his gaze "I-I-." Moving his hands from her shoulders taking Erza's face in his hands tilting her head to look into his eyes once more.

"Promise me." he whispered, his voice sounding desperate and pleading, "Fairy Tail just wouldn't be the same without the mighty Titania." he joked, chuckling to himself. Erza gazed at him with wide eyes before a lone tear fell from her eye. Natsu using his thumb got rid of the evidence bringing a light blush to both mages cheeks.

Erza slowly nodded, "I promise."

Natsu smiled before touching their foreheads lightly together, "Thank you." he said in a breathy whisper. Suddenly the tower began to shake violently bringing the two mages back to reality. Natsu's face lost all emotion cold fierce determination taking its place. Drawing Rebellion from his back he walked calmly towards the large crystal, drawing Rebellion back thrusting it up to the hilt inside the crystal. The eye sockets on the skull began to glow a deep cobalt blue, which slowly began to turn into a dark crimson. Unknown to Natsu, Rebellion was not only gathering the magic energy, it was purifying the magic into devil energy to unlock Natsu's full potential by sending miniscule amounts to strengthen the young man.

_ 'I am sorry Natsu, but this is the only way to ensure your survival.' _Rebellion would not give all the energy to Natsu in one go that would cause more harm than good. No, Natsu would have to prepare his body for that much power or it would destroy him. But there is a time and place for everything and this could be dealt with when the time came. As the Ethernano was slowly gathered into Rebellion the tower began to return too normal when the sound of screeching metal reached the ears of the two mages. The structural damage was too great causing the metal supports to fold in on themselves ripping and tearing, as the towers own weight destroyed it. Watching the glow fade from Rebellions eyes, Natsu knew he had to act fast quickly placing Rebellion on his back once again. As the tower began to fall down around them, Natsu knew there was only one way to get out alive, with the only other option being running, for the entrance though that would take too much time. The only problem with option 2 would be surviving Erza's' wrath if they did survive. Either way Natsu looked at it he died, but his 2nd idea may get Gray killed to if he played his cards right. Smirking devilishly Natsu decided to go with option 2. So in a swift action faster than eyes could follow Natsu grabbed Erza in a bridal carry. Erza made a sound of indignation before glaring at the Dragon Slayer though with the pink tint to her cheeks it looked less frightening than normal which was a relief to Natsu.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Natsu?" she demanded.

"Easy saving our lives is that a problem ma'am?" Natsu said giving her a grin. Though Natsu has no idea what possessed him to say that, he had never said something like that top her before. Unknowingly, due to the activation of his devil blood, it was slowly changing his mentality, to be more… instinctual. Not to mention the affects Dragon Slayer magic tends to have on the wielder by enhancing all aspects of the user, instincts included. So, in other worlds Natsu may start acting…different than normal. Like maybe a bit of a thrill for… dangerous stunts, though he seemed to have that already. "So if there are no more questions lets fly!" Natsu exclaimed grinning ear-to-ear before sprinting towards the edge of the tower Erza clutching to his neck creating a weird feeling in the pit of Natsu's stomach, one he thought he would never feel again.

Erza screamed in slight fear, "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Hold on tight, this is gonna get crazy!" Natsu exclaimed before jumping clean off the edge of the tower.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs causing Natsu to merely stare at the famed Titania with a quirked brow watching her scream like a little girl, eyes wide open and clutching to his neck for dear life.

Natsu merely grinned before yelling in glee, "YEEEE-HAAAWWW!"

"NATSU I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF WE DON'T MAKE IT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Erza yelled at him but with the wind whistling around them and the free fall, Natsu was having too much fun to care with the adrenaline pumping through his body drowning out all noise. As they began to get closer to the water Natsu used his flames to keep them up positioning their bodies to land on the shore. Once they touched down Erza refused to let go of Natsu's neck having buried her head, in the crook of his neck before he used his magic to make them land safely. Natsu began to blush lightly having caught a slight hint of her scent, 'She smells like… strawberry cake? And...lavender? Didn't expect that. But, then again why the hell am I surprised?' he thought dryly noting that she seemed determined to stay there, "Erza, its safe you can let go now." Lifting her head, Erza stared at Natsu noting the light pink on his cheeks, before a coy smirk spread across her face. What? You honestly think she's gonna let him get away with the stunt he pulled? Hell no!

"Why? I rather enjoy being like this, don't you Natsu~" she whispered into his ear, causing his blush to reach atomic levels,

"I-I-I-I n-nev-never s-said anything about n-n-not liking it but d-don't you think this is a little uncomfortable?" he asked nervously sweat trickling down his neck at break neck speeds hoping he hadn't made her mad until he noticed the amusement that shined in her eyes, and the smug grin on her face. Natsu initially angry that she had managed to trick him of all people inwardly thought 'Alright, two can play this game.' Natsu then pulled her body tighter to his before tilting his head down to her neck, his breath causing Erza to shiver in excitement, before lifting his mouth to her ear, "Now that I think about it I am enjoying this rather much." he whispered huskily before pulling back to look at her face. What he saw caused him to burst into laughter, noting the deep red blush that put her hair to shame and slightly glazed look in her eyes while a strange sense of accomplishment rose within his chest. Though Natsu was rather shocked that he actually said that.

"Natsu! Erza! Where are you!?"

"OI! DIPSHIT, YOU STILL ALIVE?! COME ON, ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" only to be snapped back to reality at the sound of Lucy and Gray calling out to them. Through the tree line burst Gray who tripped on a branch causing Lucy to fall on top of his back followed by Sho, Millianna, Wally and finally Juvia who managed to land on Grays head with Happy sitting on top of the pile a paw trying to cover his laughter at Gray's misfortune. Watching Gray struggle for breath, his arms thrashing erratically with his head having been buried in the sand from the fall and Juvia landing on it only served to make Natsu laugh even harder tears streaming from his eyes while trying to make sure he didn't accidentally drop Erza. That would only spell his doom. The laughter caused everyone's heads to snap in Natsu's and Erza's direction, taking note of the tall, white haired man, with a huge ass sword seemingly attached to his back, with Erza in his arms, taking note of a light blush on her face, though, all of them seemingly missed the scale pattern scarf clear as day wrapped around his neck. This caused everyone to jump to their feet a spell ready to be cast at a moment's notice all glaring at the laughing man. What he said next merely confused most of them,

"HAHAHAHAHA! Jesus snow cone this reminds me off the time when Erza smashed your head through the guild wall before taking a chair to your back for stripping in front of her when we were kids for the first time."

Gray having finally freed himself shouted, "HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!? I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN YOU BEFORE!"

"What the hell are you talking about? It's me Natsu, what did the ice princess hit his head on a rock buried in the sand or something?"

"That's impossible Natsu has pink hair not white and he sure as hell doesn't have a sword." Natsu tilted his head before placing Erza on her feet reaching to scratch his head before taking a lock of hair in-between his fingers and said,

"No duh I know my hair…is…pink?" Natsu gazed wide-eyed at his now white locks before rushing to the water to see if it wasn't just a trick of the light. As he looked at his reflection in the water, Natsu also took notice of his more angular face, ice blue eyes and the fact that his hair now laid mostly flat on his head, with the occasional spike here and there. He leapt back in shock, "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY AWESOME HAIR!?" Natsu yelled crocodile tears streaming down his face as he mourned his loss. Everyone else merely stared at his back a large sweatdrop rolling down the back of their heads. Natsu then turned to look at Erza an accusing finger pointed at her, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS HAPPENED?" he yelled a tick mark on the top of his head.

Erza shook her head angry at herself for not telling him and merely said, "I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you please hit me!"

Now it was Natsu's turn to sweatdrop before saying, "I'm not gonna hit you Erz-"

"I must be punished for forgetting, please hit me!" she continued.

"I told you NO DAMMIT!" Natsu yelled. The rest of the group merely stared mystified at the conversation before them. Gray walked towards Lucy and Happy while still looking at the argument going on between Erza and Natsu,

"Are you seeing the same thing I am?" Gray asked.

"Erza and the white haired guy who says he's Natsu yelling at each other about him hitting her?" Lucy asked in return.

"Yep." he responded.

"Then yes."

"I want a fish!"

"CAN YOU THINK ABOUT SOMETYING OTHER THAN FISH FOR MORE THAN A FEW SECONDS!?" Lucy asked looking at Happy in anger.

"Why? I like fish and I'm hungry, YOUR SO MEAN LUCY!"

"I'M GONNA STRANGLE THAT DAMN CAT!"

"I'm on a team with idiots." Said the now naked Gray who had Juvia gazing at his body in a daze an atomic red blush on her cheeks,

"OH GRAY~"

Gray looked down, "GODDAMMIT WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?" before he scrambled around trying to find his boxers while Sho, Miliana and Wally watched the Fairy Tail wizards in shock.

"I can't believe this is normal for them." Sho stated. Wally nodded his head in agreement while Miliana began to chase Happy around a dangerous gleam in her eye causing Happy to yell out in fear,

"AHHH. GET AWAY YOU CRAZY CAT LADY! BUT YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Millianna squealed, as Happy took cover behind Juvia who was still in a daze with large hearts in her eyes and some drool going down her chin. Once everyone had calmed down and Gray found his clothes they returned to the matter at hand. Namely, Natsu's changes and what happened inside the tower.

"How do we know you really are Natsu?" Gray questioned, before Erza answered him,

"Yes that is Natsu, do you really think I would be talking to anyone else Gray?" she asked sending him a slight glare which caused Gray to shiver in terror.

"Alright then. So, could someone explain why flame brain looks like this?" Gray asked.

"I don't know what happened all I remember is watching my life and then I remembered everyone at Fairy Tail. Next thing I know Rebellion lands in my hand and I unleash this weird power." Natsu said, keeping out the part that he saw Erza the most and his need to save her.

"Rebellion? What's Rebellion?" Lucy asked him with the questioning looks being shared by everyone else.

"Oh right sorry. That's the name of the sword, Rebellion." he answered simply.

"How do you know that?" Erza asked inspecting the sword as she spoke.

Natsu turned to look at her, "It told me." Was all he said which only got even more confused looks though Erza seemed a little suspicious, narrowing her eyes at the sword. After all it came from an area home to Zeref worshippers, who's to say the sword wasn't one of Zeref's creations? Natsu noticing her look tried to waylay any concerns, "Relax, it hasn't done anything to harm us, hell it's what allowed me to save you and besides if it is dangerous Gramps will probably tell us." After a few moments Erza nodded her head giving some credit to his words.

"Back to the original question that still doesn't answer why you're taller and have white hair idiot." Gray stated getting a glare from Natsu but instead of starting something, he merely shrugged and said,

"Hopefully Gramps has some answers because I got nothin'."

Erza nodded in consent, "Natsu's right and there is nothing we can do about it now. Let's head back to the resort." Erza, while glad to be reunited with everyone, was exhausted the battle had taken its toll on her and it finally caught up to her. She began to sway from side to side before she began to fall before Natsu appeared next to her catching her.

"Erza!" the others shouted in worry. Natsu merely put his arms under her legs taking her into a bridal carry once again.

"She's fine just exhausted from the whole thing. Let's get out of here, besides I need to go into town for some new clothes." Natsu stated turning his back to them and began walking to the resort looking at the beautiful red head in his arms. Natsu felt that same warmth in his chest, seeing Erza at peace, as if a great burden had been lifted of her shoulders. He recognized the feeling from his childhood and it was something he thought he had crushed long ago specifically for the person in his arms. Unconsciously Natsu was pulling her closer to him as she buried her head in the crook of his neck a small smile on her face as they lead the group towards the resort. Though no one noticed the flash of black and crimson on Natsu's right arm.

A few days later Erza woke to sunlight streaming through the window in her room at the resort. As Erza began to wake up she was forced to slowly open her eyes to get used to light and Erza was startled to find herself in bed at the resort. Erza gazed down to see her body covered in bandages from head to toe.

"You're up! I just came in to check on you." Said a voice startling Erza, causing her to snap her head to the door. To her surprise Erza saw Natsu leaning against the doorframe a grin on his face. She noted he was dressed in black cargo pants with a belt that had a dragonhead as the buckle and black combat boots with his scarf wrapped around his neck like always and he was shirtless, giving her the chance to stare at his torso bringing a blush to her cheeks and for her heart to beat faster in her chest.

"What happened? All I remember is talking at the beach then nothing. And what happened to your clothes" Erza said gazing around the room. Natsu began to walk towards her before sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"You passed out. I carried you back to the resort so you could get some rest and medical attention. You've been resting for a few days. As for the clothes, well I figured a change was in order" He told her looking her over to see if the bandages needed to be changed. Lost in thought he was brought back to reality by a loud rumbling sound. Blinking Natsu turned to look at Erza a deep blush on her cheeks as she stared at the bed sheets as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Natsu grinned, deciding to not pass up the chance to get back at Erza for all the times she beat him when they were kids…in his own way of course. "I gotta say Erza that sure as hell scared the hell out of me. Now why don't we get you something to feed that beast eh?" Standing up Natsu began walking towards the door, only to notice that Erza hadn't moved. Turning to look at her Natsu tilted his head in confusion, "Erza, you okay?"

"I don't think I can walk" she said her eyes cast towards the floor embarrassed to admit it.

"Sorry about that I should have known after what happened and being stuck in a bed for a few days. Do you want me to bring you some food?" he asked walking towards the door.

"I-I-It's okay Natsu I'm fine." Erza stammered not wantibg to be a burden.

"Your stomach begs to differ. I can carry you if you would prefer?" Natsu told her a brow quirked.

"No that won't be necessary I think I can make it." Turning her body Erza began to stand up when her injured leg gave out on her, causing her to fall towards the floor. What she didn't expect was to feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist to hold her up and for her head to rest on a firm, almost rock hard chest that emitted a comfortable heat. Erza tilted her head up and saw Natsu stare down at her his eyes showing concern. Erza could feel her hands on his chest and unconsciously she began to move them down, feeling his body with her hands searching for any evidence of what Jellal had done to him at the tower. This caused Natsu to gain a light blush and his body to stiffen under her ministrations. He noted that her hands weren't as calloused as he expected feeling like silk as they travelled across his chest and abs. Erza pulled back, though she was still in his arms to gain better access and was so lost in what she was doing that she didn't notice Natsu start to lower his head. Natsu had no idea why he was leaning down only that it felt right with his body and inner dragon/devil screaming at him to take her as his. To make sure that any who sought to take her understood that she was HIS!

Erza finally realizing what she was doing, looked up, "N-N-Natsu I'm sorry I," Erza's eyes widened finally taking note of just how close Natsu was to her, their noses were almost touching noting the predatory gaze in his eyes as he stared at her sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. She could feel his breath on her face and she began to lean up towards him their eyes beginning to close until they were brought crashing back to reality at the sound of giggling. Snapping their heads away from each other they both stared at Happy who was standing at the door.

"Hahaha, You liiiiiiiiikkkkkkeeeeee each other! Wait till we get back I'm gonna tell EVERYONE when we get back to the guild starting with Mira oh this is gonna be," Happy stopped his speech finally taking notice of the aura of terror and rage emanating from the two mages. Erza glared at the blue cat with a look that promised untold agony and that the receiver of said punishment would beg for a quick end to their misery as a shadow covered Erza`s eyes that now glowed an unholy red. Natsu`s though is what terrified Happy the most. Natsu`s eyes glowed a deep crimson with his body surrounded by red energy with wisps of black as if in flames and a spectral figure standing behind him. It appeared to be covered in black armor that had glowing crimson lines running across it with a pair of wings that looked like they belonged on a large beast spread out behind it with a helmet in the shape of a dragon's head that had a crown of horns bathed in black flames staring at the cat as if Happy were an insect to be crushed beneath its boot. Happy flew out of that room faster than a bat out of hell screaming "HELP ME! ERZA AND NATSU ARE GONNA KILL ME! LUCY, GRAY ANYBODY HEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" As the auras of doom faded away from the two mages Natsu and Erza turned to each other with Natsu having snapped out of his trance finally taking note of just how close they were since the entire time Natsu still had his arms around Erza's waist and her hands were still on his chest. Natsu made no move to pull away though, instead he merely grinned at her.

"Now that that's taken care of lets grab something to eat my treat."

"You don`t have to Natsu-" Erza began until Natsu cut her off.

"I want to now come on lets go before Gray and Lucy show up." he told her walking towards the door her still in his arms.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Erza asked.

"If you want to but I found a place that makes strawberry cake but they stop in about 5 minutes-" Natsu started a smirk on his face before Erza snapped her head to look at him a look of glee on her face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO LETS GO!" Erza screamed in joy grabbing Natsu by the scarf and bolting out the door.

"Wait Erza calm down-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he was dragged through the resort to the town a cloud of dust in their wake. In a small café near the edge of the town we find Natsu laying his head down muttering under his breath about "damn cake crazy red heads" while Erza was happily munching on her 6th piece of cake. As Erza finished the last of the cake Natsu turned to look at her and was once again struck by that feeling in his chest, seeing her smile seemingly without a care in the world. It brought a smile to his face, 'She's beautiful' Natsu thought before his brows furrowed into a scowl 'I just hope Gramps has some answers when we get back.' It was as Natsu was in his inner thoughts that Erza noticed the intense look he was giving her as well as the large bright smile that formed on his face before it slowly turned into a scowl.

Concerned at the change Erza asked "What's wrong Natsu?"

"Hmm… oh sorry got lost in thought." Natsu told her with a grin that even she could see was slightly forced.

Erza furrowed her brows, her eyes showing concern, "Are you okay? I've never seen you like this." Natsu sighed placing his elbows on the table his head in his hands.

"It's just a lot to take in." he said lifting his heads up to look at her the warmth this time accompanied by a strange flutter in his gut. Pausing shortly to regain his focus he continued, "The whole thing at the tower and me gaining Rebellion and using that weird power… I'm just hoping Gramps has some answers when we get back." Natsu admitted while not mentioning the strange feeling that happened whenever he looked at her, deciding to keep it to himself until the time was right. As they were talking the waitress came up to them, flashing Natsu a look that REALLY pissed Erza off. She began to glare daggers at her as the waitress seemingly ignored her presence and asked Natsu all kinds of questions leaning down a bit to show some of her cleavage. Natsu ignored her looking at Erza the whole time. "Can we have the check please?" he asked without looking at her. The waitress simply pulled it out from her pocket and also a small folded piece of paper. She turned and winked at Natsu before walking away. Natsu merely quirked a brow at the paper before opening it, showing a time and a room number at the resort. He merely scoffed and burned it by channeling a small amount of his magic to his fingertips. Erza saw him burn the paper and a sense of relief spread through her body. "C'mon we better go before the others get worried." Natsu said snapping her from her confusion. Natsu was almost out the door when Erza finally stood and ran to catch up to him. As they made their way through town Natsu turned his head slightly when a flash of black appeared at the edge of his vision. Stopping Natsu turned to look in that direction and saw a clothing store was what he was looking at. Erza stopped and noticed Natsu was no longer beside her. She looked around finally seeing him standing in the middle of the street staring at a store. She walked back to stand next to him.

"Natsu what are you looking at?"

Natsu looked at her, "Go on ahead I'll see you back at the resort. Besides I think Sho and the others wanted to see you when you woke up."

"Alright, but you come STRAIGHT back to the resort. AM. I. CLEAR?" she told him a small glare for added affect.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu responded with a grin. Nodding Erza began walking away towards the resort. Looking at the store window Natsu saw a long black trench coat with only the left sleeve, gold trim and a hood from what he could see from the window.

Walking into the store Natsu went up to the cash, "How much for the coat in the window?" he asked.

The woman at the cash turned at the voice and tried to suppress a blush at the shirtless man in front of her. "I'm sorry what did you say sir?" she asked nervously fidgeting slightly trying desperately to not strip the man in front of her with her eyes.

Natsu merely smirked slightly "I asked you miss on how much the coat in the window cost." Turning her head slightly she looked at the coat and her eyes widened before looking at Natsu.

"That black one there?" she asked pointing. Natsu nodded, "Well sir that coat cost about 400,000 jewels." Natsu had his eyes as wide as dinner plates, 400,000 jewels for a frikin' coat!

"Why is it that expensive, exactly?" Natsu asked.

"Oh it has self-repair enchantments and is also resistant to most forms of magic."

"I'll take it!" Natsu exclaimed, it looked badass with his new look and he wouldn't have to replace it after a fight if he used his fire. It was an easy decision to make. Taking out his wallet Natsu took out a wad of jewels and gave it to the woman. "Thanks miss!" Natsu turned and grabbed it finally taking note of the tribal designs on the back in red and gold forming a skull with flames surrounding it creating something similar to a magic seal. A megawatt grin spread across his face as Natsu grabbed it from the manikin throwing it on leaving it open to show his chest and abs with his guild mark proudly shown on his right arm. The reactions he received unnerved him. From the female populace from teens to adults with a guy or not he got nothing but blushing, giggling and eyes that were filled with lust. From the men looks of jealousy and glares was about it. With the occasional look that was similar to the women which scared the hell out of Natsu. Pulling his hood up Natsu covered the top half of his face in shadow before he began walking to the resort. When Natsu returned he found the others sitting around a table eating with Gray, Lucy and Happy all talking to Erza about where she went off to.

Walking up to them Natsu tapped Gray on the shoulder, "Oi, icicle she was with me so lay off and leave her be." Natsu said.

"That's another thing where were YOU this morning anyway lava brains? And what's with the coat?" Gray asked turning to look at him. "I went to check on you and your bed was empty with that huge sword in the corner."

"I don't need to tell you shit. You're just lucky I don't melt you snowman."

"Wanna go there shit head!" Gray yelled Natsu sighed as the others watched, waiting for one of them to do something before Erza brought her righteous anger upon them. What was said next shocked them to their core…well Lucy and Happy anyway.

"No I just wanna grab something to eat then go to bed. So if you would get out of my way." Natsu said as he pushed past Gray to sit down, "Oh yeah one last thing." Natsu pointed his finger and launched a small fireball that torched Gray's pants leaving him in his boxers before he sat down and grabbed few plates of food and began to seemingly absorb the food like a vacuum. All the Fairy Tail members stared at Natsu in disbelief except Gray who was running around before going upstairs looking for his suitcase for a spare pair of pants.

The mages from the tower all stared at them with a quirked brow until Sho turned to Lucy, "why do you all look so shocked?"

It was Happy who answered him, "I have never, EVER seen Natsu turn down a fight. Especially from Gray that was one thing I thought would never happen."

Sho looked at Lucy again, "Are they really that bad?"

"You have no idea." she dead-panned. Natsu stood up and began to go up the stairs lost in his thoughts. Erza watched his retreating back with concern 'I hope he's alright.'

As Natsu laid down he never noticed the constant glow coming from his right arm and from Rebellions eyes, '_Soon you will learn everything.' _Rebellion thought while ensuring Natsu did not hear. It was in the middle of the night that Erza woke up after her and the others minus Natsu went out and did everything possible at the resort hitting it big in the casino. She decided to check on everyone and looked in the rooms starting with Gray and Lucy. She also noted that Happy was in Lucy's room. Erza finally stood in front of Natsu's door before opening it slightly and was alarmed to find the bed empty and the sword no longer there by the bed.

'Where the hell could he be?' she thought worried. That was when she felt Natsu's magic outside the resort. After walking for what seemed like an hour she found Natsu standing in a clearing in the forest surrounding the resort with Rebellion in his hands in a relaxed stance with it propped on his shoulder before he ran forward towards a tree across the clearing with a vicious thrust that seemed to make Natsu a blur and Erza watched as the tree seemed to implode from where the blade made contact splinters and large shards of wood flying everywhere. That was when she took note of the other trees that were felled all around the clearing.

As Natsu placed Rebellion on his back that was when he called out "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping, Erza." Erza was surprised she was found but she merely stepped towards him.

"I could say the same to you; you need rest after what happened." She told him coming to stand in front of him.

He looked down at her, "How did you even know I was gone anyway?" he smirked "Was the great Titania spying on little old me. I'm flattered."

Erza blushed, "I was not spying on you dammit! I woke up and checked on everyone and found your room empty." She explained before Natsu merely turned to leave saying over his shoulder,

"Sure whatever you say, now are you going to stand there or are you coming back to the resort?" Erza ran to catch up. They walked in silence until Natsu turned to Erza, "Can I ask you for a favor? "

Curious Erza looked at him as they walked, "What kind of favor are you talking about?" she asked.

Natsu turned his head, "Can you teach me how to use a sword?" he asked.

"You seemed like you knew something about using a blade." she responded.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "That I can't explain… I just knew what those moves were and how to do 'em plain and simple like instinct." Erza seemed to think about it for a few minutes before she nodded her head,

"Yes I will teach you but you better be ready." she said with a slight grin.

"I'm all fired up!" he told her with a fanged grin. As the two walked in comfortable silence they walked past a patch of moonlight streaming through the tree canopy. Natsu took the time to look at Erza and what he saw took his breath away. He has always known Erza was beautiful he just hid it well but now with her bathed in the moonlight it left him gob smacked. The moonlight made her skin appear to glow, giving her the look of a goddess while her red hair shined like the purest ruby a dark elegent red and appeared as if made of silk and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown with a shine that captivated him as he drowned in his desire and Natsu began to walk slowly towards her. Erza had noticed Natsu turning towards her, walking as if in a trance and she saw the predatory look in his eyes and she began to step back away from him before she walked back into a tree.

She gazed at Natsu a shiver going down her spine, "Natsu what are you doing?" she questioned as he walked closer and closer preparing to attack him to make him snap out of it until he placed his hands on the tree beside her head keeping her in place. Erza's eyes widened "Natsu snap out of it, this isn't yo-mmph" she was silenced as Natsu's lips covered her own her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates before they slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her body closer to his, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, moaning a little when she felt him wrap one of his arms around her waist while the other tangled itself in her hair. After about a minute the two broke for air, gasping slightly trying to calm down.

Natsu had lowered his head to touch their foreheads together, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." he said.

Erza looked at him questioningly her anger at him that would spell his doom sidelined momentarily not begging to hope he was going to say what she thought he was. "What do you mean by that Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu looked Erza in the eye no hesitation in his eyes or his voice as he spoke, "I love you Erza Scarlet. From the moment I met you all those years ago. I only wish I could have told you sooner." He closed his eyes and waited for the thrashing he was sure was bound to come; only it didn't. He looked at Erza who was wide eyed her eyes showing shock and Natsu thought he saw joy before she leapt at him burying her head into his chest. Confused all Natsu could do was wrap her in an embrace pushing her back slightly to look at her seeing a large bright smile on her face.

"I love you to Natsu." She said shocking him to his core frozen in place.

"W-What did you say?" he asked trying to make sure her heard her right.

She looked him straight in the eye, "I have loved you since we were kids. You were always there to make me feel like I was cared about and that I belonged." She just hoped Mira didn't find out. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from telling the guild.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu asked confused yet overjoyed at her answer.

She looked at the ground for a moment before lifting her head to look at him, "I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same." She admitted her head looking at the ground once more, "I was afraid and embarrassed so I decided to keep it a secr-" she was silenced when Natsu crashed his lips against hers trying to convey all his emotions to assure her that he felt the same. All his passion, his love, his hunger for her all coming to the fore.

"But, why did you keep this a secret for so long?" Erza asked him after they seperated for air.

"It's my dragon instinct." Natsu explained. "To find someone strong, someone who can fight alongside me, my partner in mind, body and soul. I love you for who you are and the fact you made me feel happy, that I was important to someone for the first time in a long time since Igneel left. I stayed quiet because I was afraid if you knew you would cut me out of your life." Natsu said his head facing the ground, praying she wouldn't send him away only to be shocked when she merely laughed and pulled his head to look at her.

"I'm not going to send you away. But we have a lot to talk about when we get back." Erza told him her face taking on a serious expression.

Natsu grinned; happy she wasn't trying to kill him and responded with an "Aye sir!" causing her to giggle. Natsu was also trying to decide if he should tell her the FULL reason he stayed quiet as long as he had.

"Come on we should get back before the others wake up." Erza said taking Natsu's hand and began walking back to the resort. Erza realized shortly after they began walking that Natsu hadn't exactly answered her question. He gave a reason yes, but she had been able to see a look of grief briefly pass across his face when he had answered her causing her to believe he might be hiding something. "Natsu," Erza began choosing her words carefully to avoid offending him "were you being honest with me, when you told me your reason?" Natsu sighed knowing she would ask sooner or later he just never expected THIS soon. He figured he might as well tell her it would only cause problems if she found out later and took it the wrong way.

"It was because of what happened with Lissana." He relented after a few minutes his voice filled with sadness.

Erza was confused, "What does Lissana have to do with this?" she questioned.

"She was my closest friend other then you and Gray and when she died I felt as if a part of me had died with her." Natsu admitted reliving his grief for his fallen friend. "If that was what happened when a friend died, I was sure I wouldn't be able to survive if you died. I just wouldn't be able to keep living." Erza stared at him her eyes showing a deep sadness at the fact Natsu had to deal with Lissana's death on his own before she pulled him into an embrace to try and reassure that he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Natsu continued unaware of the tears streaming down his face, "I guess it all comes down to how I was raised." This confused Erza. How would that affect his ability to love?

"What do you mean by that Natsu?" she asked.

"Dragons mate for life. Dragon Slayers are the same." he explained.

"How?" Erza asked motioning for him to continue. "Dragons and Slayers love a person for the rest of their life. For example humans can fall in and out of love, but us? We fall in love that's it. We can never move on no matter how hard we may try to." Natsu told her.

Erza sighed, "We can deal with it back at the guild."

"Do you think we should tell everyone." Natsu asked.

"About what?" Erza asked confused.

Natsu gestured to himself then Erza, "You know, about us?" Erza shook her head still trying to wrap her own mind around the whole thing, "No. i want to see if the others can figure it out for themselves."

"Alright, but we should really get back before someone notices were gone." Natsu agreed before taking her hand in his and as they began walking back the sun began to rise casting the world in a bright glow that brought a smile to Natsu's face as he began to think that things might get back to normal once they got back. He could not have been more wrong.


	2. The Devils Awakening!

**Hello my faithful readers this is THEDARKDragonKNIGHT with the second chaopter of The Dark Knight Returns! And I finally figured out the supis authors note thing, I was confused as hell when i first tried it. Anyway in other news I gotta admit i was shocked at how much traffic my story has gotten, I honestly only expected like 2 reviews and that was about it, so thank you to all who favourited and reviewed! **

**Here's something to clear up dialogue, and a shoutout to Mizu Doragon Sureiyaa for pointing that out!**

**"**Normal Speech"

'Thought/talking to inner personna's'

**_'Inner devil talking'_**

**'Inner dragon talking'**

_'Rebellion talking'_

**"Monster/demon talking"**

**Now that that's finished on with the story! CRASH! WTF! I WILL DEVOUR YOUR BONES INSECT!**

**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! BACK OFF OR YOUR GETTING A FUCKIN 12 GAUGE SLUG TO FACE! NOT LISTENIN EH? WELL THEN HERE IT'S ON THE HOUSE! BANG! SERVES YOU RIGHT MOTHERFUCKA! Sorry gotta go, set up a new hideout and all that. Later!**

**Oh yeah before I forget here is the next chapter... oh for the love of-! DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP! BANG, BANG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA COME GET SOME!**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Devils awakening!

While on their way back to the resort Natsu began to feel sick and he could feel his magic begin to build up and he could himself slowly losing control, heating his body up to the point that he left scorch marks of his foot prints in the grass. Natsu needed to get out of the area and fast or the forest would become a bonfire!

Natsu released Erza's hand and took a few steps away from her not wanting to harm her not after all he'd gone through to make sure she was safe. This caused Erza to turn and look at him her eyes showing confusion and slight hurt at the sudden release of contact and with Natsu suddenly distancing himself. That was soon replaced with concern and worry, as she watched his body begin to release steam and his boots leaving scorch marks in the grass as he stepped back.

"Natsu! What's wrong are you alright?" she asked him taking a step towards him.

"Stay back!" he exclaimed his eyes shut trying to regain control. "Don't come any closer. It's not safe!" Erza ignoring his warning began to walk closer a look of concern on her face. "Please listen to me you have to get away from me, NOW!" he yelled desperate, hoping she would listen to him.

"Would you please tell me what's wrong then." she asked him.

"I don't know, my magic's reacting on its own I can't maintain control so I'm begging you please leave I don't want you to get hurt. Go back to the resort, get Gray then come find me or this place is gonna burn like dry tinder."

"How will I know where to find you." She asks watching as the grass Natsu was standing on begins to smoke.

"You'll know, now go!" Natsu said before he took off into the forest heading for the nearest source of water to try to keep his flames in check. As Erza watched him leave she only had one thing on her mind as she began to run back to the resort hoping Natsu could hold out long enough until help arrived.

'What the hell is going on?'

We now find Natsu running as fast as he can his vision starting to go spotty and black around the edges not noticing the constant glow released by his arm as it flashed repeatedly showing a dark armor seeming to cover it up to his shoulder. Rebellion could feel the devil energy growing within Natsu. Its eyes glowing a dark crimson.

'_It has begun. I can only hope I can prepare him to face his destiny. Just hold out a little longer Natsu and then you will learn everything.'_

'Damn…I can't feel my body, what the hell is happening to me.' Natsu thought as he began to lose consciousness just a few feet away from the waters' edge. He collapsed to his knees steam coming off his body in waves, his breathing ragged and the heat slowly turned the sand beneath him to glass.

'_**Power….' **_A voice called within Natsu's mind snapping him back to reality. It was dark, cold. Demonic, as it spoke to the young man.

'Wh-what the h-hell? Who…the…hell…are…you?' Natsu questioned his mind slowly fading back into the realm of unconsciousness.'

The voice seemingly ignoring Natsu continued, '_**Do you desire power?' **_it asked. '_**The power to save? Or to conquer? What do you desire most Natsu?'**_

'How do you know my name? What, or who the hell are you?' Natsu asked finally able to gain some control of his body as he crawled towards the water, his body now releasing flames in an inferno, but these flames were not his regular flames. Instead of red and orange these flames were a mix of gold and black, though Natsu was too lost in his mind that he didn't notice the change.

'_**I am what saved you at the tower. I am your inner beast, you desires, your rage, your instinct. I am the part of you that is more than human. I am your inner devil.' **_The voice said.

'Devil? What are you talking about? How in the hell do I have an inner devil?'

The voice merely broke out into laughter before it answered him, '_**Hahahahahaha. You know the answer. And if not I'm sure the old man does. After all he knew our parents.'**_

Those three words shocked Natsu to his very core before he began to feel rage he had buried long ago rise to the surface. 'I don't have any parents! Igneel is my family no one else!' he said angrily.

'_**You've never believed that. Ever since you were young you always wondered about why they left you alone. Instead of thinking logically for all these years you have let your rage cloud your judgement, always assuming that they abandoned you. Did you ever possibly think the reason Mom and Dad and Igneel left was something they couldn't control? That they were forced to leave!? And now we have a chance to learn the truth and I will not let you run from our destiny. Now, ON YOUR FEET! YOU ARE A DRAGON SLAYER! YOU DO NOT CRAWL YOU STAND AND FIGHT! Now answer my question, what do you desire most.'**_

'…'

'_**ANSWER ME!' **_his devil demanded.

As his inner devil spoke Natsu began to think on what he had done all these years. It was true, that as long as he could remember he had always assumed his parents had abandoned him, never once thinking that; maybe they had no choice but to leave him. Natsu soon took note that he had stopped at the water's edge and looked at his reflection in the water. But it was not his face staring back at him. It was a man who appeared to be in his 30's maybe late 20's and had shoulder length white hair, with eyes that were a light ice blue exactly like his own with a smirk on his face. Natsu, the moment he saw the face instinctively knew who it was.

"D-DD-Dad?" Natsu whispered in shock. The face in the waters' smirk merely grew turning into a crooked smile, the same one Natsu himself had. Natsu now knew the answer to the question.

'I want the power to protect my friends, to make my family proud. I want power to protect others when they cannot defend themselves. I want to protect.' He said determination taking hold casting aside his worries and fear.

'_**Then take it. Let me fight alongside you and when the time is right you will have the power you seek. But for now you must learn to control your own. I will give you a small taste of what we can achieve. All I ask is that you trust me.' **_Natsu steeling his resolve his eyes showing a fire within that could not be contained, a fire that represented his desire to defend all he held dear.

'Do it.' Was all Natsu said before he began to feel the strength return to his body with the flames swirling around him faster and faster Natsu stood tall the fire within now becoming a raging inferno, as his right arm began to glow in a crimson light. Rebellion merely watched silently, before it spoke.

'_Just a little more Natsu. Let your flames burn in the darkest night and become what you were meant to be. A Dark Knight.' _ Gathering all of his power Natsu roared to the heavens the intense heat causing the beach to become blackened glass as the flames erupted into a massive pillar seen all across Fiore, causing all those in the streets to gaze in wonder at the gold and black flames. While in Magnolia all of Fairy Tail watched as the flames seemingly pierced the sky some amazed, others nervous all of them wondering just who or what could possess that much raw power.

"What the hell is causing that?!" one of the members asked in shock.

Makarov simply stood in front of the group as he gazed at the sky, a sense of pride welling within his chest. 'He's ready.' he thought to himself. Cana turned from the barrel of booze in her hands and turned to see Makarov staring at the flames, pride clearly seen in his eyes.

"Master, do you know what's causing those flames?" she asked him with many other members turning to look at Makarov the same question on their minds. Makarov lowered his head, crossing his arms over his chest and stood silent for a few moments. The guild all leaned forward awaiting his answer, though Mira had a feeling she knew the answer herself. Makarov threw his head back and burst into laughter,

"HAHAHAHAHA, of course I don't I'm just an old man! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he exclaimed causing the entire guild to face fault.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The entire guild yelled in rage watching Makarov continue to laugh. We now turn to Erza and the others, running through the forest in the direction of the flames.

"WHAT THE HELL IS NATSU DOING!? HE'S GONNA BURN THE WHOLE FOREST DOWN!" Gray exclaimed angrily as he ran beside Erza with the others trailing behind. While internally he was shocked and amazed at what his friend could do, 'Has he been hiding this from us all these years?' he thought. As Gray watched the flames continue to grow he felt a sense of determination run though his body unwilling to let the man he thought of as a brother surpass him. 'I won't be left behind. You better watch out flame brain 'cause soon I'll be right there with you, kickin' ass like the good old days.' he thought with a smirk.

"Gray's right we have to hurry. Gray, Juvia were going to need you to douse his flames before they get out of control." Erza exclaimed a look of determination upon her face. While in her heart and mind cold fear had taken root. 'Please, Natsu you have to hold on just a little longer. I won't leave you to face this alone. Not after you dealt with so much alone already. Never again.' She swore to herself as they got closer to the beach. Natsu meanwhile had begun to feel his excess magic begin to dwindle.

"Almost there, just a little more!" he said to himself. And with one last push Natsu released the last of the excess magic in a pillar of light and then it vanished leaving no trace except the glass that glowed a cherry red and some burning trees, with a cloud of dust obscuring him from view. This is the scene that the others come to, gazing in shock at the glowing glass, with the intense heat keeping them near the tree line.

"Juvia use some water to cool down the glass and douse the trees otherwise were not going to be able to get to him." Erza ordered looking at the glass, before turning to look at the dust cloud, her fear that Natsu was hurt causing her heart to beat frantically.

"Of course, GEYSER OF THE WATER EMPRESS!" Juvia called out her spell and the others who had not seen her magic watched amazed as a large geyser burst from the ocean before it bent to Juvia's will cooling the glass forming a path straight to Natsu before she manipulated it towards the few trees that had caught fire.

Once the path had cooled down, the group ran towards the dust cloud before coming to a slow stop a few feet away as a gust of wind blew it away revealing Natsu in his coat and scarf blowing with the breeze revealing that he wasn't injured, with his back turned to them but what they saw sent many into a state of disbelief and shock as they gazed at Natsu's right arm. It could only be described as entirely demonic with a glossy black armor like substance covering it from his shoulder all the way to his hand, with bright crimson lines running across it leading to his hand which was now clawed and the same colour as the lines. But the real kicker was that his guild symbol had become part of the arm with lines leading from it towards where it connected to his shoulder.

He turned towards them a large smile on his face before he gave them a thumbs up before he collapsed cracking the glass. He would have landed face first if Erza hadn't arrived in time to catch him. As Natsu recognized the scent he buried his head into the crook of her neck and took a deep breath inhaling her scent as a feeling of peace spread through his body.

"See, I told you you'd know where to find me." He whispered into her ear his breath sending a shiver down her back and a blush to spread across her face. "I had complete faith in you." He continued. Erza merely pulled him closer to her, her eyes closed.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I just got you, I am not about to lose you now, after so long." She demanded. "Do you hear me? Never again." she continued anger seeping into her voice though, Natsu was able to pick up sadness along with it. He lifted his head, not caring or not knowing that the others were there and if they saw and claimed her lips wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He could feel Erza stiffen before she slowly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck shyly nibbling on his lower lip asking for entrance. It was something Erza had read in one of the books Levy gave her and she wanted to try it.

Natsu granted her entrance and swallowed her moan when their tongues danced with each other, their bodies feeling as if they had been struck by lightning. Every touch, every movement sending intense pleasure through their bodies like fireworks as they moved closer craving that same feeling. After a few minutes, the couple separated, breaking for air. Natsu tired of Erza having her way, claimed her mouth once more pushing her tongue back and claimed her mouth, exploring every crevice as he growled in approval causing her to moan once more. Erza having lost herself to the pleasure tried to get closer to him melding their bodies together her breasts pressed against his chest.

While the two lovers were off in their own little world the others gazed in shock, their jaws agape and eyes as wide as dinner plates with the guys in the group gaining slight nose bleeds as they watched while the girls all had blushes upon their faces, with Juvia staring at Gray praying that he would do the same to her.

Happy? Well he just stood there a large smirk on his face before he flew around the still oblivious couple. "I knew it! They llllllooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvee eeeeeeeeee each other. Oh when we get back Mira's gonna probably give me lots of fish when I tell her." He said with a giggle using his paw to try and stifle it so that Natsu and Erza didn't hear.

Unfortunately he wasn't quite enough as when he began to giggle the two lovers snapped to reality remembering that they weren't alone. As Erza in embarrassment tried to jump back she realized she couldn't since Natsu simply tightened his hold on her.

"Let me deal with him." Natsu whispered into Erza's ear to avoid Happy knowing he was caught. Natsu took his scarf and created a lasso with it, before throwing it and tightening it around Happy pinning his arms to his body and stopping him from using his wings.

"Yipe." Happy squeaked as Natsu pulled him towards the two mages. Happy was dangling in front of Natsu who had a blank look on his face. "Uhhh…hehe hi Natsu! You look really good in that coat-"

"Happy," Natsu cut him off with Happy slowly gulping praying that Natsu wouldn't give him to Erza. "I thought you would have learned after what happened yesterday that I would not tolerate you telling the guild about my personal life." As Natsu was talking the spectral image from earlier stood behind him with Natsu's eyes slowly changing from his now ice blue to a glowing crimson, and then the others got a full blast of it and noticed that the arm of the figure was the same that Natsu had now while they trembled in terror. Gray watched in disbelief and prayed that Natsu wouldn't turn the figure in his direction.

'Holy sweet mother of Kami! He's almost as scary as Erza now! Why is Kami so fucking cruel!?' Gray thought in despair preparing to run to get out of the killzone. And as he slowly stepped back, Natsu turned towards him, causing sweat to run down Gray's back like bullets as the figure turned to gaze at him its head following Natsu's.

"Now, now popsicle we can't have you leave to early, now can we?" Natsu said with an evil grin which caused Gray to stand frozen in terror as Natsu slowly stood up, Erza still being held in his arm. Lucy who had stood the closest to the two fainted from sheer terror while Happy was thrashing around trying to get to Erza so that she could save him from Natsu. He forgot quite quickly that Erza wouldn't save him. She would more than likely punish him for the same reason. Poor little bastard.

"N-N-N-No problem, wouldn't dream of it." Gray said nervously knowing that if Natsu didn't get him, Erza would, and now he didn't know which was worse! Either way Gray was gonna get his ass kicked if he tried to run. It just depended on if he wanted third degree burns or numerous lacerations.

"ERZA, PLEASE SAVE ME! I SWEAR I WON'T TELL A SOUL WHEN WE GET BACK SO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI SAVE ME!" Happy screamed tears running down his cheeks praying that she would calm the beast known as Natsu Dragneel.

"I'm sorry Happy but I agree with Natsu. You have no right to talk about our personal lives, especially to the guild." Erza said laying her head on Natsu's shoulder unaffected by the spectral image as to her it sent a feeling of safety and warmth.

"WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" Happy screamed, before he turned to the others, "SAVE YOURSELVES, DON'T JUST STAND THERE RUN! GO GET THE RUNE KNIGHTS, ANYBODY JUST LEAVE AND FIND SOMEONE THAT CAN STOP HIM!" he pleaded.

"That doesn't need to happen. As long as you all do one thing." Natsu said the figure fading away and the glow slowly leaving his eyes. The others all nodded vigorously almost losing their heads they moved so fast, willing to do anything to avoid the joint wrath of Natsu and Erza. "You tell absolutely NO ONE what you saw. Me and Erza will tell the others when the time is right. AM I CLEAR!?" Natsu yelled to further get his point across with the figure returning along with the glowing eyes to send the message home.

"AYE SIR!" the group responded in unison all huddled together holding onto each other for some form of reassurance.

"Good, now let's get back to the resort I'm hungry." Natsu said before he turned to the woman in his arms after he let Happy fly back to the group. "What about you Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I just want to sleep thank you I'm tired after what happened last night." Erza responded with a yawn her eyes slowly closing before Natsu picked her up in a bridal carry to let her sleep as she smiled lightly as she let sleep claim her, her head still lying on his shoulder. Natsu could hear her light breathing signifying she had fallen asleep. That was when Natsu finally took notice of his new arm. His brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at it while he walked through the forest the others trailing behind at a safe distance of 25 ft.

'How in the hell did that happen?' he thought to himself. A dark chuckling echoed within his mind causing Natsu's eyes to widen slightly, 'So… this is your doing?' Natsu asked his inner devil.

'_**I told you a small piece of what we could achieve would be given.' **_His inner devil responded before chuckling slightly, _**'I just never expected it to give you MY arm. Though it does add to the whole look doesn't it? Haha.' **_His inner devil joked.

'I gotta admit your right but how am I gonna hide this thing?' Natsu asked his inner devil hoping he might have an answer.

'_**Why would you want to hide a part of what you are? If you are ashamed of your heritage, of what you are then perhaps I was wrong to give you the power. Humans your all the same, never looking below the surface.'**_his devil half responded with disgust and anger.

'I never said I was ashamed of what I am, you jumped to conclusions just like I did before YOU gave me a lecture or did you forget that?' Natsu questioned while his face showed a slight grin at having gotten his devil side to listen. 'I want to know how to hide it so I can use it as a trump card. If people I fight see it they may assume I'm more than human and be more cautious.' Natsu explained as his inner devil sat in silence contemplating Natsu's words. After a few moments in which Natsu believed he had offended his other half he received his answer.

'_**I'm sorry.' **_Natsu's inner devil replied._** 'Your right I should have heeded my own lesson haha.' **_He continued with a light chuckle._** 'But back to your question use transformation on it to make it look normal. As an afterthought why don't when you use it, make the opponent believe it's a form of Take-over magic, like what Elfman uses.' **_

'That… is pretty smart. Why didn't I think of that?' Natsu thought in slight wonder at how simple it was.

'_**Because you're a moron, that's why. You would be utterly lost without me wouldn't you?' **_his inner devil responded bringing a slight tick mark to Natsu's head.

'OI! I AM NOT A MORON ASSHOLE! AND BESIDES WERE THE SAME FRIGGIN PERSON, SO YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF A MORON IDIOT!' Natsu yelled within his mind the tick mark having grown slightly.

'_**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, YOU DUMB FUCK!?' **_his inner devil yelled in rage within Natsu's mind causing Natsu to have a slight headache._** 'WE MAY SHARE THE SAME BODY BUT WE ARE TWO DIFFERENT BEINGS! IF I WASN'T STUCK IN HERE I WOULD THROTTLE YOU THEN RIP YOUR HEAD OF YOUR SHOULDERS WITH YOUR SPINE STILL ATTACHED!'**_

Unknown to them Rebellion was forced to listen to the argument and steadily grew more and more agitated listening to them bicker like three year olds before it had finally had enough.

'IS THAT SO!? WHEN I FIND A WAY TO BRING YOUR SCALY ASS OUT HERE I'M GONNA-'

'_WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THREE YEAR OLDS OVER A FUCKING TOY! NOW SHUT UP!' _Rebellion screamed causing the two to stop and listen in shocked silence. '_That's better. Now, Natsu I want you to grab me with your right hand,' _Rebellion began before Natsu interrupted.

'If you hadn't noticed my arms are kinda full right now.' Natsu said believing Rebellion was finished.

'_**He's right and I for one don't want to let go for fear of what she would do to us.' **_Natsu's devil half said throwing in his own two cents.

'How do you know what she can do to us? I thought you were locked up until the whole tower thing?' Natsu asked his inner devil curious as to how he would know what Erza was capable of, both seeming to have forgotten about Rebellion.

'_**I may have been asleep but that doesn`t mean I didn`t see things. What I saw were your experiences as dreams. In a sense what you feel and see I do to. That one when you caught Mira and Erza at the local hot springs, has to be my favorite. Ahh the good old days.**_

'That was an accident, and what the fuck! You can't just look at my memories without asking.' Natsu said slightly embarrassed that he had been caught and angry that his devil half had peaked at his memories before Rebellion decide to jump back into the discussion.

'_ANYWAY. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I want you to use your right hand and grab me WHEN WE GET BACK.' _It said in an annoyed tone.

'Sorry.' _**'My bad.' **_The two said in unison.

'_It's alright but please at least LISTEN to what I say. It is my duty to make sure you're ready for any challenge and how am I going to do that if I can't get a word in edge wise, hmm?' _it asked the two hoping they would learn from this little chat.

'My bad, but what is that going to do if I grab you with my right hand?' Natsu asked.

'_You'll see.' _Rebellion replied cryptically._ 'Right now you need food and rest I can feel that your body is ready to collapse again. I am still amazed you're still standing after what happened.' _Rebellion said impressed yet worried for Natsu.

'We're about 5 minutes away I can hold out till then.' Natsu replied shrugging away his fatigue and walked on the others still at the minimum safe distance. Once they arrived Natsu merely grabbed a bag and filled it with some fruits, bread and cheese and went to his room with Erza now riding piggyback still fast asleep. Once he walked in Natsu put the food down and placed Erza on the bed before shrugging off his coat revealing the full back tattoo in the design of black angel wings and a lone figure standing with a large sword bathed in golden flames in its right hand, before he collapsed onto the bed with Erza immediately cuddling up to his body for the familiar heat. Shifting so that she was lying on his chest Natsu was once more being welcomed by the sandman into the land of dreams.

While downstairs at a table having breakfast the rest of the group were still trying wrap their heads around what they had seen.

Gray looked at every single person in the eye, "What we saw and what we talk about does not leave this table or from between us. Understand?" he asked to which everyone nodded their heads. Gray turned to Happy, "Happy what did Natsu mean by what happened yesterday?" he asked the blue cat the others leaning to hear what the small cat had to say.

Happy sat down and pulled a fish from his pack his paws shaking slightly trying to calm his nerves after seeing the demonic figure a second time. It would forever haunt him and send a message Happy got loud and clear. DO. NOT. TALK. ABOUT. NATSU'S. LOVELIFE.

"It happened when Erza woke up yesterday. Natsu went to go and check up on her and I followed. I stood in the doorway watching. They just sat and talked until Erza tried to stand up and would have fallen but Natsu caught her. I saw her start to move her hands all over his chest and Natsu freeze up stiff as a board. Then I saw Natsu start to lower his head and that's when Erza looked up at him. Next thing I know she's leaning into him so I flew in and teased them about telling Mira." At this Happy shudders in terror his paws shaking causing the fish to flop around. "They both looked at me and they looked ready to fillet me like a fish. That spectral thing we saw behind Natsu, I saw it yesterday and I was so scared so I flew away as fast as I could." He finished mumbling under his breath, "Fish make it all better isn't that right mister fishy?" which caused the group to sweatdrop before the realized exactly what Happy told them.

"Holy shit, just how long has this been going on?" Gray thought aloud.

"How should we know you and Happy have known them longer than any of us we, figured you'd know?" Sho said. Millianna and Wally nodded their heads in agreement. Lucy looked down lost in thought.

"Maybe we should just ask them about it." Lucy said as she raised her head to look at the others. "I mean they might be okay with it if we just ask them. They just got defensive since we found out before they were ready to tell us." She explained.

"Are you nuts!?" Gray exclaimed looking at her as if she said something suicidal. "I say we let them come to us when they are ready, cause I for one do not want to die." He continued his arms crossed as he sat back in his chair, his food forgotten. "Fuck I need a drink, this is to damn stressful." He mumbled.

"Gray it's only 9 in the morning you can't seriously think you can get a drink here that early." Lucy told him as he merely sighed placing his head on the table. Happy having finished his fish walked over and climbed onto Gray`s back before he moved and sat on the top of his head.

"It's okay; we just make sure that we don't piss off Natsu or Erza anymore. Agreed?" Happy said looking at everyone from his perch.

"Aye." They said in unison.

"Now if any of you need me I'm gonna be in town." Gray said standing up with Happy still perched on his head munching on a fish. Lucy turned an eyebrow raised in a look of confusion.

"Why are you going into town?" she asked.

"I 'am going to see if a bar sells any hard liquor at 9 in the friggin morning" Gray mumbled as he began walking to the door, taking happy off of his head while mumbling under his breath about "friggin white haired bastards." And once more began taking his boxers off before Lucy brought him back to the present,

"Gray your clothes." She deadpanned watching as Gray looked down his eyes widening before he began to freak out running around the restaurant.

"GOD-MOTHERFUCKIN' DAMMIT WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP DOING THIS." He screamed before he ran outside to look for his clothes. The others all watched having grown used to it until Lucy looked around noting someone was missing,

"Hey where's Juvia? I swear she was right here a second ago." They others merely shrugged. We now turn to Juvia who is following the panicking Gray using her magic to collect his clothes.

"Oh Gray~ Juvia wishes Gray would do that to her!" She said a slight nosebleed present with hearts in her eyes as she continued to follow by rooftop. After all she had all day to watch him. I do believe I need to give no further evidence of how much of a pervert she is. We now turn back to Lucy and the others sitting at the restaurant, before Lucy stood up and began to walk away.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Happy asked a fish once more in his mouth.

"I am going to town; I heard there's a magic shop in town figured I might take a look."

Happy nodded his head "Okay, hey can I come with you?" Happy asked after a few moments.

Lucy looked at the small cat questioningly before she asked "Why do you want to come?"

"I'm bored and I don't want to go to Natsu's room, I don't think it would be a good idea." He explained, hoping she would say yes.

Lucy shuddered slightly knowing that if Happy interrupted something, Fairy Tail would be down a member and would have to pay for all the damage.

"Yeah, I see your point." She agreed. She looked at Sho and the others, "You want to come too? It's probably better than staying here all day." Sho looked at the others who seemed to think on it for a minute before they both shook their heads.

"Thank you for the offer but I think we'll be fine here." Sho stated turning to look at Lucy.

"Alright." Lucy said, "If you want you'll know where to find me. Come on Happy let's go." She said walking towards the door motioning for the small cat to follow.

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed before his wings pooped out if his back trying to catch up. After a few moments Sho turned to Wally and Millianna a hard look on his face, while his eyes showed sadness at what they had discussed.

"So…we're really going to do this huh?" Sho said looking at the table before turning his gaze to the others who both had regret shown in their eyes. They had talked about it for the past few days, waiting until Erza was awake to come up with a decision.

"It is for the best Sho. We have waited far too long to turn back now. I'm sure Erza will understand." Wally assured his old friend clasping him on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort Sho. Millianna nodded her head in agreement to Wally's statement,

"Wally's right Sho. She would want us to be happy. Besides she has people she cares about so we know she will be in good hands." Millianna said as she moved to the side and wrapped her arms around the blonde haired man resting her head on his shoulder, "Besides, we aren't alone either. We will ALWAYS have each other." She continued while Wally "hmmd" in agreement tightening his grip on Sho's shoulder to further show that they were in this together. No exceptions.

It was later that day when the sun began to set when Natsu finally woke up. Still groggy Natsu tried to use his left hand to rub his eyes except it was pinned by something and he felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest. Natsu began to panic until a scent reached his nose, one that he would recognize anywhere. That was when everything started to come back, losing control, meeting his devil, everything. Natsu was brought back from his reverie when Erza tried to burrow her head further into his muscled chest, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips as a small smile spread across her face. He actually hadn't noticed what she was wearing and when he did, it brought a blush across his cheeks and his nose almost producing a geyser of blood.

Erza was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, that appeared as if she was wearing a second skin, every curve shown like a masterful piece of art, with a black tank top with a low v cut showing her cleavage that was straining to contain her bust and he also caught a glimpse of a cherry red satin bra when she shifted slightly trying to get closer to him. Natsu was suddenly overcome with a deep hunger as he gazed at her sleeping form, his instincts demanding he take her, ravage her, make her scream out his name in pure ecstasy. Natsu began to slowly move, his body taking control, before rational thought began to take control once more. He couldn't do this. Not to the woman he wanted by his side for the rest of his life. It would only drive her away and he waited too long to lose her now due to his own weakness.

'_**It's a good thing you have a will of steel otherwise I think we would be in deep shit right about now.' **_Natsu's inner devil spoke up having let Natsu rest after everything that happened. _**'It made it easier for me to reign in your demonic urges.' **_He continued as Natsu's eyes widened.

'It's because of my demonic blood that I lost control.' Natsu stated hoping his inner devil would hopefully confirm his suspicion.

'_**No it wasn't just your devil blood, it was both your dragon AND devil blood.' **_His inner devil explained, but this only confused Natsu.

'What do you mean DRAGON blood?!' Natsu demanded his hand running through Erza's hair to try and keep calm. 'I'm not part dragon; my magic is the only thing that makes me slightly draconic.' Natsu continued wanting his inner devil to explain.

'_**Your magic has the ability to turn your body structure to that of a dragon.' **_Inner devil began, _**'Did you honestly think that after years of using said magic it wouldn't have some side effects?'**_ he asked waiting for Natsu to answer. Natsu had in all honesty thought that his magic only allowed him to eat fire and enhance his senses nothing more. Sheepishly Natsu responded.

'Uhhh…yeah I did.' Natsu said lamely within his mind a chibi him was scratching its head a sheepish grin on its face.

'_**How you survived this long being that ignorant I will never know.' **_His inner devil responded with a sigh, shaking his head at Natsu's answer. _**'Look at Gajeel for instance.' **_Inner devil said hoping that Natsu would listen before he lost completely lost it at the mention of the Iron Dragon. _**'He too was raised by a dragon and he used it a few years longer than you. He was able to do things you haven't dreamed of and his eyes were slitted something we don't have.'**_ Thankful Natsu was listening as he tried to get his point across. _**'Ever since you learned under Igneel you've had an inner dragon. Only now that I'm free is he starting to awaken the primal side within you same as me. It is within our nature.' **_He continued. _**'It was only a matter of time before he would start to make a move. He's here with me. He was trying to reel in his half of the urges to. An okay guy despite the fact he's as big as a fuckin house.'**_

'**It would be wise to not anger me little devil, or I'll burn you to a crisp!'** a deep baritone voice exclaimed in a cold tone that reminded Natsu of when he said something that had offended Igneel when he was younger. Natsu sighed already knowing he was gonna go crazy with all these voices in his head.

'Let me guess, you're my inner dragon.' Natsu said, his eyes closed before they snapped open when he felt a pair of lips cover his own. He gazed at Erza in slight shock before he responded, wrapping his arms around her pulling her to rest on top of him.

His inner dragon let out a deep rumbling laugh as his devil muttered under his breath about how unfair life was.

'**We can have a proper discussion later. Right now I believe your mate requires your attention, hahahahahahaha!**' His inner dragon exclaimed before he cut the connection between Natsu and his…other halves.

'See ya.' Natsu responded as he and Erza broke for air. He gazed at her, moving a few loose strands behind her left ear, his demonic hand brushing against her cheek. He saw the love in her eyes all of it directed at him and it brought a sense of peace, and happiness he had not known was possible.

"Hey beautiful, you sleep well?" Natsu asked as Erza shifted to her side laying her arm across his chest, her head resting on his shoulder once more.

"Very well thank you." She responded a small smile on her face. She soon started to trace patterns on Natsu's stomach and pecs sending shivers down Natsu's spine. He looked at her questioningly as he could feel himself starting to lose control again before he reached out and grabbed her hand with his demonic one holding it in place.

"You don't have any idea what you're doing to me do you?" he asked before he noted the victorious smirk on her face as her eyes showed amusement at his situation.

"No. What exactly AM I doing to you hmm Natsu? ~" Erza whispered into his ear seductively, teasing him with her breath on his ear, sending shivers down his back. Her scent began to overwhelm him as he felt his urge return, her body rubbing against him as she moved causing his control to waver with his eyes clouding in lust turning a deep blue with slit pupils. Natsu began to give in before he forcibly regained control by jumping off the bed across the room standing by the door, his breathing ragged, and sweat covering his brow as his eyes began to clear up and return to their now normal ice-blue.

Erza sat motionless her eyes showing a deep hurt at his sudden retreat, acting as if she was trying to beat him like when they were kids. It hurt her more than she could possibly describe, more than when she thought she had lost him at the tower. As she stared at him her eyes began to tear up causing Natsu to feel a deep guilt and pain in his heart as she turned her back to him preparing to leave. He was hurting her, the one thing he swore to never let happen to her. He took a deep breath to regain his focus making sure he was back to normal before he walked back and sat in the same spot on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said before he pulled her into his arms before she could stand, her back resting against his chest his nose buried in her hair to try and calm himself, "You did nothing wrong." he said tightening his grip to further try and tell her he wasn't afraid, or angry at her. He was angry and terrified at what HE had almost done. "It was my fault. I was losing control of myself." He explained causing Erza to turn and look at him her sadness replaced by confusion.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" she asked turning in his grip to look at him face to face. Natsu took a breath hoping she wouldn't leave after what he told her.

"What you were doing, it was driving me crazy." Natsu explained looking into her eyes. "All my instincts were demanding I take you and never stop until you were mine utterly and completely." He said his eyes downcast, "I didn't want to force you into something you weren't ready for. I will wait for you, however long it takes." He said lifting his eyes to stare at her once more a serious expression adorning his face. Erza sat in stunned silence, before guilt began to creep into her heart and her eyes as she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him resting her hands between his shoulder blades her head resting on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have tried to tease you like that," she began as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "I'm so sorry that I caused-"

"Don't you dare apologize. " Natsu interrupted her leaning back to look at her and seeing the guilt in her eyes tore at his heart knowing it was there because of what he said. "You didn't know this would happen, hell I didn't know until I started to actually lose control." He lifted his hands and held her face in his hands his thumb getting rid of a stray tear that feel from her eye. "I just need to learn how to keep it in check that's all." he said with a grin. Erza soon felt the guilt be replaced by relief as she looked at him, before an idea came to her, and she smirked in triumph, causing Natsu to tilt his head in confusion as he saw a large smirk spread across her face.

"I think I know one way to help keep your…urges in check." Erza said before she crashed their lips together a moan escaping her at the sensation of feeling his lips on her own. Natsu soon began to respond just like he did earlier, by licking her lower lip and nibbling on it slightly asking for entrance which she almost greedily accepted as she parted her lips and felt her tongue being dominated by Natsu's. She leaned more into the kiss causing Natsu to fall back onto the bed with Erza on top of him, his arms around her waist once more before the right one moved along her spine causing Erza to arch her back pressing her body closer to him before it tangled itself in her scarlet locks, while Erza tangled her hands in Natsu's white. After a few minutes the couple broke apart panting lightly a flushed expression on both their faces.

"Better?" Erza asked as she rested her head on his chest one hand drawing small circles on the side she didn't occupy.

"Damn, where have you been all my life, you friggin wildcat?" Natsu asked dazed as he felt her finger drawing circles. "Where did you keep this side hidden for so long?" he asked looking down at her shocked beyond belief at how open she was to him, having seen how she was with most of the others at the guild over the years. "I've never seen you without your armor for so long and this…emotional with anyone save a few members of the guild. Why hide this side of yourself?"

Erza looked down silent for a few moments before she answered him. "After Jellal-" she was interrupted when a snarl, which could only be described as demonic in nature ripped itself from Natsu at the mention of the man, his eyes flashing crimson and his pupils becoming slit as an intense anger rose within him. Erza placed her hands on his face trying to calm him down before Natsu realized what he had done wrapping his arms around her once more.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She reassured him before she continued her explanation. "After Jellal threw me out I decided that if I didn't let people into my heart I could never be hurt again." She said on a soft whisper, before she looked up at him and smiled. "But after I met you those walls, that armor around my heart to keep people out was shattered every time." She admitted looking into his eyes to see his reaction, before she continued. "Eventually around you I stopped trying, and eventually I let some others in, Mira, Cana, Levy, Gray, Happy, You and now Lucy to name a few. The reason you see this side so easily is that I waited so long, and now that I have you I want to show you how much you mean to me." She said her face red in embarrassment having told him how much he meant to her as she tried to bury her head into his chest.

Natsu was stunned by what she had told him. Lifting his right hand he gently grasped her chin tilting her head up to look at him, leaning his head down to press their foreheads together, blue eyes meeting brown as she saw the love shining in his and he saw in hers.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you, Erza Scarlet." Natsu said as he closed his eyes her presence alone bringing a deep sense of peace within him, his inner beast having calmed itself. "And now that I have you I'm never going to let go. And anyone who tries to take you from me will feel the edge of my sword and face the fury of the Devil himself." He said opening his eyes, Erza taking note of the slit pupils and determination in his gaze. She smiled brightly laying her head down once more as they laid there in comfortable silence.

That was soon broken when Natsu picked up whispering coming from outside the door with his enhanced hearing and he recognized the voices belonging to the group from the tower.

"Do you think we should tell them? I would feel terrible if we left without at least saying goodbye." a voice spoke nervously, Natsu recognized it right away. It was Millianna. Another voice soon spoke up, Wally if he remembered correctly.

"What do you think Sho?" Wally asked. "She deserves at least a final goodbye after everything that's happened. Not to mention Natsu does to after what he did for her and us." Natsu listened, waiting to see what Sho would do. After a few moments Natsu could hear a sigh and someone begin walking down the hall, before stopping.

"No, let them rest. We have no right to say anything to her or him, not after what we did. Besides I don't think we have to worry. She's in good hands, and she can finally start a life without the damn tower haunting her." Sho said, though Natsu could tell by the sound of his voice that Sho wanted to say more the longing in his voice clear as day. The one thing they hadn't been able to all those years ago. Natsu guessed that Sho just didn't think he could say what he needed to, a final goodbye. "Let's go, we have a lot to do before sunrise." And with that, Natsu heard the retreating footsteps with the other two following after a few seconds.

Natsu lay in bed staring at the ceiling and he could tell that Erza had fallen asleep once more her steady breathing tickling his chest slightly. He stared out the window the moonlight casting the room in a silvery glow. As he sat in silence, Natsu came to a decision. Gently shifting so that Erza wasn't disturbed, he moved to the edge of the bed and stood grabbing his coat off the floor as he walked out following the scent that would lead him to the tower mages.

About an half an hour later we now find Sho and Wally pushing a small boat full of supplies into the surf the tide beginning to recede with Millianna sitting in the boat looking around to see if they were discovered. That was when she saw a person standing in the darkness of the trees. Millianna was startled since she only noticed the person because she had better night vision then the others and she only caught the slightest movement. The figures coat blew in a breeze that went by sending an ominous feel going through her body.

"Guys we have company." She said getting the others attention as they turned towards the direction Millianna was looking. They both tensed ready to fight as the figure began to walk towards them the coat obscuring the figures right arm and the hood covering the top half of the face in shadow a serious expression adorning his face from what they could see. As the figure got closer, Millianna began to sweat nervously having recognized the coat. "Sho, Wally I think you can relax now, but get ready to jump in."

"Why would we relax we don't know this guy." Sho said looking to his right noting Wally getting ready to shoot. "Besides I'm sure the three of us can take him." Sho said trying to reassure the cat crazed girl only to see her shaking her head. That was when Wally saw the figures right arm as the breeze died down making only the bottom of the coat sway. Wally turned to look at Sho who was still trying to calm down Millianna.

"Sho there isn't time to argue now jump in the-" Wally began before he noticed the figure suddenly stop his advance a few feet away before he spoke, sending a shiver laden with fear down Sho's back.

"You know if you wanted to leave you could have at least said goodbye first." The figure spoke before he took off his hood revealing the stern gaze of Natsu Dragneel. "And maybe giving a reason as to WHY, you decided to leave." He said looking each of them in the eye as they all cast there gazes to the sand in regret.

Sho looked at the Dragon Slayer before he stepped towards him standing in front of Wally and Millianna almost to shield them. "We didn't want to worry you that's why we said nothing." He explained before he turned to the others. "We want live our own lives." So said turning back to Natsu, "All we've ever known was that damn tower and now we have a chance at a normal life, to see the world. And I am not gonna let you stop us."

"I never said anything about stopping you." Natsu said putting his hands up in a calm manner. "Though I think she might have something to say first." He said which confused the three until Natsu looked behind him into the tree line, "You can come out know, no use hiding any longer." He shouted and the three stood in stunned silence as they saw Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy come out of hiding walking towards them. A steely gaze adorned Erza's face as she looked at the three, who all tried to avoid her gaze.

"I thought you were asleep." Natsu said turning to look at the red head as she looked at him a stern gaze being directed at him as well, causing him to tense slightly.

"I was. Until SOMEONE decided it would be a good idea to leave me in a cold room, freezing to death while they chased after these three." She said giving Natsu a slight glare. "And just for that no fire for two days." She said turning to look at Sho and the others, who were all watching the conversation with rapt attention.

"WHAT!? WHY THE HELL AM I NOT ALLOWED TO EAT FIRE!?" Natsu shouted, disturbing some birds that were sleeping in the trees, a tick mark on his head as fire spewed from his mouth in anger. Erza looked at him her glare returning which caused Natsu to stop and shiver slightly in fear. He may be more than a mere human but she still scared the shit out of him. Whipped and they only got together yesterday. Poor bastard.

"That is your punishment, now any more questions?" she asked hand on her hip brow quirked as she looked at him both seemingly ignoring the spectating audience who all sweatdropped at Natsu's reaction.

"Did they forget that we're here?" Sho asked turning to look at Gray who was once again in his boxers.

"Looks like it, though I'm not complaining." Gray said shrugging. "I'd rather have Natsu get beat then the rest of us." He said, before turning to look at the three. "Flame brain does have a point though, you could've told us you were leaving."

"We didn't want to worry anyone; we can take care of ourselves." Sho said watching as Natsu had crocodile tears going down his face as Erza was scolding him his head downcast nodding to her questions saying things like "yes ma'am" and "no ma'am" before she nodded her head and turned to look at them.

'Poor bastard' was the general thought going through all the guys heads. 'Oh well better him than me.' Was the next thing the guys all thought. Great friends huh?

"Now then, Sho could you please explain why you left without telling me?" Erza said her arms crossed as Natsu stood beside her his head down, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Erza we lived our whole lives knowing nothing outside of the tower and now we're grown adults and we don't know the first thing of what this world is like." Sho said turning to look at Millianna and Wally. "We need to find our own path." He continued turning to look at Erza. "I felt that after everything we've done we didn't deserve your forgiveness. You have a life with your guild. It's time we did the same." He said turning to look out at the horizon.

Erza looked on sadly before she felt a hand on her left shoulder that squeezed it gently. She turned and saw Natsu grin at her. "Don't worry, Sho's right. They can take care of themselves."

Erza sighed, "I know, it's just that after so many years to just see them again then they up and leave…it's a lot to take in." she said leaning into Natsu's side as he put his arm around her shoulder in an embrace her eyes beginning to tear up..

"I know, but they need to live their lives." Natsu said turning to look at her. "Besides you have Fairy Tail, Gray, Lucy, Happy and you have me. Never forget that." He told her wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

Erza smiled at him, "You're right, and I promise you I will never forget all that Fairy Tail has done for me." She turned to see Sho still staring at the horizon his hair blowing in the slight breeze. "Sho, look at me." Sho slowly turned his eyes pleading with her to let them go. "I know that I cannot change your mind, but I want you to know that should any of our paths cross again you will ALWAYS have a place at Fairy Tail." She said tears freely falling from her eyes and the others slowly succumbed to tears, as Millianna grabbed onto Sho who pulled her into his arms a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you, Erza." He said before he helped Millianna back onto the boat then Wally before he walked up to Natsu, and offered his hand. Natsu smirked before grasping Sho's hand with his in a firm grip. "Take care of her or its going to be us you answer to." Sho said tightening his grip slightly to send the message across.

Natsu merely stared at him with eyes that showed respect for the man in front of him. "The day I lose her is the day I stop living." He said before releasing Sho's hand and taking a step back to stand next to his friends. "Now get going, you got a whole new world out there waiting to be discovered." He said sagely, as Sho gave him his complete attention, "Just don't let any opportunity pass you by, or you may not get a second chance."

Sho grinned, "I won't, and thank you for all that you've done."

Natsu merely waved off his thanks, "I did what was right, you should not thank me for that." He grinned, "Take care of yourself Sho."

"The same goes for you, Natsu. See you around." Sho said before he pushed the boat into the tide, climbing in as the tide took them out, on the path to their new lives. As the fairy Tail wizards watched them fade off into the distance they all felt that they would meet again one day. Natsu slowly turned to stare at the full moon, a small smile on his face as he gazed at the stars. It was time to return home. And it was time to get a little crazy!

* * *

**Jesus, never thought I would have time to post this. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter and please read and review!**

**Look out next time in Legacy Revealed! The War For Fairy Tail! oh and someone asked if i can turn this into a harem, truth is that was the original plan. So I want YOU my dear readers to send me a review with what you think. CYA! **


	3. Legacy Revealed! Return to Fairy Tail!

**Hello readers! **

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter but school was being a complete bitch, and my muse packed up and left about 5 times before she helped finish this thing. But while she was gone she was able to bring back a good start to the next one. It may take a bit of time so please be patient. Now to all those who like action, this chapter will not have any though the next one will be have action a plenty leading up to chapter 5. And this is going to be strictly NatsuxErza. I asked what the people wanted and the people have spoken and that is what won. But do not fret all of those who did want a harem. I will write a story with one later. **

**That reminds me I forgot to do something for the last two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own any and or all characters, weapons, places, etc. They each belong to their respective creators and shall remain as such. **

**Besides if I owned Devil May Cry or Fairy Tail do any of you honestly think I would be here on Fanfiction? No I would be in my mansion on the beach writing up the story for Devil May Cry 5 and clear up the whole Nero is Vergils son thing. Now on with the fic.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FOUND YOU MAGGOT!**

**Don't you know when to just give up already?! I am sick and tired of trying to kill your sorry ass and you're interupting something so leave! I can come out in about 5 minutes so I can whoop your ass for the 500th time. Now on with the story...Again.**

'Thought'

_'Rebellion speaking'_

_All italics-Flashback._

"Speaking"

* * *

On a train crossing the country side we find all the passengers sitting and laughing until the peace and happiness was broken by a great wail of despair and pain, to most it sounded like the death throes of a dying animal. The answer is simple. Natsu Dragneel is desperately trying to not join the dearly departed while riding the train. He's faced countless dangers, been run through his chest with a huge sword and that didn't kill him. No it has to be a fuckin train that kills him. Real anti-climactic huh? We find the now white-haired man leaning against the window his face a sickly green as Happy sat on the seat beside him patting his arm trying to sooth his friend.

"I swear when we get back I'm gonna blow this fuckin thing up." Natsu groaned, his right hand clutching his stomach the other limp at his side. Natsu had been able to transform his arm to look like normal, and he had been shocked as hell when he had done what Rebellion had asked of him.

* * *

Flashback…

'_You want me to do what again?' Natsu asked his brow quirked as he stared at the sword then his right hand once they returned to the resort with Natsu having spent the last few days of their vacation with Erza. They had just got back and Rebellion had wanted to discuss about what it asked him. He was sitting in his room his coat hanging off the bed post as he stared at the skull adorning Rebellions' hilt. He had to be ready they were leaving tomorow morning._

'_I want you to grab my hilt with your right hand that's it. Nothing more and nothing less.' Rebellion explained. 'Just trust me. We cannot work as a team if you do not trust me Natsu.' Rebellion said, hoping that once they talked to the Master it could begin his training, not to mention the training Natsu had planned with Erza._

'_I trust you.' Natsu said a little upset that the sword thought any different. Natsu may have only had Rebellion in his possession for a little over a week, but he had been able to save Erza using the sword and it helped him when things had gone south. He trusted the Devil Arm with his life, just as he would any of his nakama. 'I just hope nothing happens to you. Your my nakama now Rebellion. Ever if you are a sword I still worry about your wellbeing.' Natsu still had some questions about the swords origins when they got back but he could wait until Rebellion was ready to tell him._

_Rebellion in all its years had never actually had one of its wielders actually express any worry for it. Natsu's father had taken care of Rebellion to be sure. But he had not taken the time to converse with Rebellion. Sparda had been the same. Once Sparda learned all he could from the blade he cut off contact leaving Rebellion in solitude. 'I appreciate your concern but I assure you I'll be fine.' Rebellion said. 'You ready, partner?' Rebellion asked._

'_I'm always ready.' Natsu said his eyes showing his determination, though the little bit of worry remained. He stood and approached the sword his stride showing no hesitation. Reaching out with his right hand, Natsu looked and saw how the lines on his arm glowed, along with Rebellions eyes. Once he grabbed the hilt, the blade began to glow and Natsu watched as it vanished with the glow on his arm slowly dying out. Natsu stared at his hand in shock, eyes wide. 'Rebellion!?' he called within his mind slightly worried for his companion as he whipped his head around the room searching for the massive sword._

'_I am fine Natsu, haha.' Rebellion answered with a slight chuckle. 'You weren't expecting that were you?' Rebellion said its voice filled with amusement at how Natsu reacted._

'_HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPECT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?' Natsu yelled a tick mark throbbing on his head. 'I was worried out of my mind, you pulling the fuckin vanishing act.'_

'_Hahahahahaha!' Rebellion merely laughed as it watched Natsu sit down on his bed arms crossed mumbling under his breath._

Flashback end.

* * *

After that Natsu ignored Rebellion for a good hour before Rebellion had asked Natsu's inner devil to smack Natsu to get him to listen. It shocked the hell out of Natsu and his other halves when his right arm seemingly, on its own slapped him sending him flying into the wall face first. This ended with Natsu's inner personalities laughing their asses off. His cheek had a red mark for a good half-hour.

After he had stopped threatening to kill his other halves, Natsu had tried using what little skill in transformation magic he had to make his arm look normal. Once he got it down he stayed up all night to make sure that it wouldn't cut out on him all of a sudden. Natsu could now hold it as long as he wanted. He even had his magic seal appear whenever he released the transformation for added affect.

The only problem the next day was that Natsu was dead on his feet from practicing and draining himself of magic and getting maybe an hour or two of sleep. And once they stepped onto the train Natsu felt as if he was slowly being tortured to death. Gray watched on as his friend moaned and wailed before turning to look out the window a slight smirk on his face. He may be terrified of Natsu when he brings out that weird aura but he still wants the flame eating dipshit to suffer a little. It would just be wrong if he didn't.

Erza sighed before moving to sit next to Natsu causing Lucy to gain a slight blush hoping it didn't turn out like it had at the beach. Once Erza sat down Natsu immediately put his head in her lap his facing returning to its normal tan colour as she slowly ran her hand through his hair, causing a deep pleased growl to come from Natsu, which shocked Lucy and Gray, while Happy thought it was normal. He did it so he figured Natsu could to.

Lucy turned from Natsu to Erza bug eyed, "Did Natsu just GROWL?!" she asked more to herself than the others.

Gray on the other hand, "OI, shit head can you NOT do that in public or animal control is gonna try and put you down." He said giving Natsu a slight glare, before he began to cower in fear sweat running down his body like he was melting as not only was Natsu glaring at him but Erza was to and then a spectral image began to form behind them.

'OH YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKIN KIDDING ME?! HE CAN CALL ON IT AT WILL!? OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT.' Gray thought having a heart attack from the fear. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE NO MORE I BEG YOU!" Gray pleaded on his knees with Natsu. He knew Erza wouldn't listen, hopefully Natsu would.

"Gray just because Natsu cannot retaliate at the moment, does not mean I won't in his place." Erza said staring at Gray who was still hoping and praying that Kami would save him. "Am I clear?" she asked a brow quirked daring him to say otherwise.

"AYE SIR!" Gray shouted as he jumped and tried to hide in the luggage rack with Happy who having seen what was going on hid behind Gray for protection. Lucy merely hid in an empty seat on the other side of the train compartment, peeking out from her spot to see if it was safe to go back.

Natsu looked up at Gray, a question he had been meaning to ask Gray earlier coming back to him. "Oi, Gray what happened to Juvia? She was practically attached to your hip the whole time we were there." Natsu asked a look of confusion crossing his face as he looked around to make sure she wasn't there to confirm his suspicions.

"Juvia?" Gray said as he slowly lowered himself back to his seat watching Erza who had gone back to running her hand through Natsu's hair, a small smile on her face. He looked at Natsu when he answered, confidant he was safe. For now. "She left a little before we did, said that she wanted to be an official member by the time we got back to Magnolia." He said with a shrug.

"So she wants to join Fairy Tail huh?" Natsu said closing his eyes seemingly in thought, before he smirked, "Sweet, new sparring partner." he said not noticing the dark look on Erza's face as he said that while her hand stopped moving, and her body tensed as ready to throw something. Natsu suddenly had his instincts screaming at him to say something to avoid danger though he didn't know why, until he opened his eyes. They widened slightly so as not to alert Erza to his panic.

'OH SHIT! COME ON THINK I CAN GET OUT OF THIS!' Natsu panicked within his mind, with his inner devil hoping Natsu can get them out of this mess. That's when Natsu had a brilliant idea, he would earn brownie points. Any man knows, when the misses is angry, it's time to batten down the hatches, cut your losses and do whatever you can to make her happy. Not even married and he knows that by heart.

"Erza you still up for sword training when we get back?" Natsu asked watching her look do a 180 going from dark to a small smile as she looked at him. Natsu mentally patted himself on the back for his quick thinking. He then decided to sweeten the deal with bribery. "How about when we get back I make you a triple strawberry cake." Erza had stars in her eyes at his words before she continued running her hand through his hair.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said excitedly before calming down and answereing his question. "I promised you didn't I?" she said her jealousy vanishing. "Besides I need to make sure if you do fight someone who uses a sword you won't get killed." She continued a daring look in her eyes. One which sent a clear message to Natsu. He dies, she's just gonna bring him back and make his next one a hell of a lot worse. "Right, Natsu?"

"You worry too much Erza" Natsu said closing his eyes, "I fought you a lot when we grew up and if you couldn't kill me with a sword I don't think anyone will be able to. After all no one can beat you in a fight." Natsu said opening one of his eyes to look at her grinning at the slight blush she gained from his complement. 'Damn I'm good.' Natsu thought closing his eyes.

"I wonder if the guild's been rebuilt." Lucy said having come back out of hiding after seeing that Gray was still alive and Erza was smiling with a slight blush. "It would be nice to see what it looks like after being gone for a little longer than we planned."

"I'm glad we got to stay longer." Natsu said trying to get some sleep before they arrived home. "Especially after what happened, I needed a week to just kick back." He opened his eyes, sleep eluding him; Natsu tilted his head slightly to look at Lucy, "Besides I had a hell of a time." He said with a smirk causing Erza to blush as she remembered what had the night she spent with Natsu and for Gray and Lucy to look from Erza to Natsu, one with a blush almost the same colour as her hair the other a cocky and smug grin on his face.

Gray sat there shell shocked at the thought of his rival, not only getting an incredibly hot girlfriend first, but that said rival also got LAID before he did! From what Natsu insinuated at least.

'THAT LUCKY BASTARD! WHY DOES KAMI FAVOUR THAT IDIOT SO! KAMI TRUELY IS A CRUEL MISTRESS!' Gray raged within his mind before he sat in his seat and sulked at the prospect of Natsu beating him. Natsu one, Gray zero!

Lucy's mind immediately went straight to the gutter, a deep blush on her face as she began mumbling under her breath after picturing Erza and Natsu in her mind doing many…adult things as a slight bit of blood dripped from her nose. She shook her head to clear out the traitorous thoughts and looked at Natsu and Erza as Gray was in his corner sulking. "Did you two…you know…use protection?" she asked nervously.

Erza having been brought out of her trip down memory lane and was completely flat footed at the question, before her own mind ran though the same scene, though it was a bit more…graphic thanks to her books. Erza stuttered out her response after a few minutes of letting her mind run in the gutter, after she collected her thoughts, "No we haven't had s-s-s, we haven't done anything like that!" Erza cried out another blush deeper than the first adorning her cheeks.

She turned and after she stopped blushing, whacked Natsu on the head, causing him to yelp in pain, "You idiot you didn't need to say such a thing!" She scolded as Natsu rubbed his sore head. "Now look at what you've done, pervert." She said taking her hand away from his hair and crossing her arms looking away from him.

"Not my fault that they immediately jumped to that conclusion." Natsu said his hands up in a gesture of surrender as he stared up at his girlfriend. "We won't do anything you aren't ready for." He told her. After what happened at the resort he wasn't going to try anything like that until they were good and ready.

Gray looked out the window and saw the Magnolia station in the distance getting closer. "Hey, guys get ready we're almost there." He said standing to grab his bags. Natsu reluctantly sat up his face immediately turning pale as he groaned in pain.

"Natsu come on we got to leave." Happy said shaking Natsu's shoulder.

"I can't wait to get of this death machine. Then get something to eat when we get to the guild." Natsu groaned as the train came to a stop. He looked at Erza before he walked up and wrapped her in his arms from behind when the train came to a stop. "Sorry about what I said." He apologized as she still refused to look at him.

Natsu sighed before bringing up something that had been bothering him. "You still want to keep this a secret?" he whispered into her ear. "I honestly don't think I will be able to." Natsu admitted while internally he was hoping she would listen to him before letting her go, as they began to walk off the train.

"I am sure you can keep it a secret." Erza reassured him, her anger at him for earlier having vanished when he apologized. Natsu turned to look at her giving her a deadpan look.

"I hope you know that keeping it a secret involves absolutely NO physical contact, unless you try and hit me for doing something you don't like." Natsu began before ticking off the other things they couldn't do in public with his fingers. "No cuddling, no sitting alone together and no kissing." He said going straight for the kill, hoping that would get her to change her mind.

Erza stared at him wide-eyed. She hadn't thought that they wouldn't be able to do those things. She was new to this; just like Natsu was so she didn't know how it would change anything if they got together.

Erza had become addicted to being in his presence, how Natsu treated her like a queen when they were together. As if she was the only thing in the world. As if nothing could ever harm her. She was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to handle not being near him. She now began to re-think her decision before Natsu said the one thing that would clinch the deal.

"That also means that you can't spend the night without people getting suspicious. Especially if someone at Fairy Hills came and checked on you and you weren't there." He said with a grin. He continued hoping to press his advantage knowing her jealousy would take the reins. "This also means someone may try to ask me out, since as far as they know, I'm single and there for the taking." That did it. Erza turned around and grabbed Natsu before she began dragging him to the guild her jealousy flaring to dangerous heights as she thought of ripping apart any woman who dared try to take him a blank look on her face. Natsu suddenly had a dark sense of foreboding before he merely dismissed it as his imagination with a shrug.

After a few minutes and noticing the stares of the towns people Natsu turned to look at the beautiful knight, "Erza why are you dragging me?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"We are going to tell the guild." She said, her face set in a stoic expression her mind made up. "If some whore thinks she is going to get within three feet of you she has another thing coming." Natsu grinned happy his plan worked. He could have tried to keep it a secret, but Dragons and Devils are such selfish creatures. He just wanted her to himself. And to let anyone who thought they had a chance with her, that hell would have to freeze over before that happened. Or they would have to kill him first. Not gonna happen.

"You do know I can walk perfectly fine." Natsu said as the people of Magnolia all stared at the beautiful Titania Erza dragging the equivalent of every woman's dream guy by the scruff of his coat. Erza stopped and let Natsu go allowing him to stand and that only got every woman to blush at his uncovered torso and this also got Erza to glare at every woman they passed her jealousy from earlier continuing to grow. Finally having enough Erza merely grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him flush against her his arm trapped against her chest plate. Natsu winced a little in pain as his arm was in a vice grip between Erza's armor covered hands.

This caused many of the male population to glare at Natsu who glared right back. Gray and Lucy watched as their friends walked ahead both glaring at everyone they passed.

Gray sighed shaking his head before he turned to Lucy, "Come on we better get back to the guild before one of the civilians does something stupid." Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"Shouldn't we try to stop Natsu and Erza from doing something stupid?" she asked. "Why would we need to stop one of the locals?"

Gray looked at her "Do you really think we would be able to stop Natsu and Erza if, let's say one of the civilians tried to hit on one of them?" he asked before he saw Lucy turn as white as a sheet. She shuddered afraid to wonder how much damage would befall the town if Natsu or Erza tried to get the message across that they were taken. Jealousy and territoriality are not a good combination.

"Then why are we standing here?" Lucy said as she saw one of the guys start to walk up to Erza. "We better hurry, before that guy gets killed." She said before she began running trying to save his sorry ass. She was to slow however; she saw the guy say about four words before Natsu, using his free hand grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and threw him through a brick wall. "Well so much for that idea." She said before watching all the citizens give the two mages a large berth.

Happy flew up and landed on top of her head eating a fish he pulled out of nowhere, "I wonder what everyone is gonna say when they see Natsu now." he said. Happy gained a thoughtful look on his face before turning to Gray, "Hey Gray, isn't the Harvest festival in a few days?" Happy asked the ice mage. Who, was once again in the middle of taking off his pants.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about it." Gray said nodding unaware of the dirty looks he was getting from the towns people. Well the men mostly, some of the woman were giggling and blushing seeing the ice mage in his boxers. Perverts.

"Gray your clothes" the other two Fairy Tail mages deadpanned as Gray began to freak out, before walking into an alley and taking a pair of pants from a line. Turning around he began walking back before gesturing towards the guild.

"Come on, I want to see what everyone does at seeing flame head now." Gray said with a grin before running off trying to catch up to Natsu and Erza. Lucy and Happy looked at each other before they both grinned running to catch up.

"Wait up Gray!"

While the other members of Team Natsu tried to catch up to see the guilds reactions we now find Natsu and Erza standing outside of the guildhall, Erza looking at it with a smile, happy to see her home no longer a pile of supplies. While Natsu had a deep scowl on his face, his eyes roaming over the building, the scowl deepening with every pass.

"It looks to different." Natsu said his voice having a slightly angered tone. Erza looked up at him her smile falling a little at seeing Natsu like this. She knew that Fairy Tail meant the world to Natsu; she had seen how angry he had been during the war with Phantom. Lucy had told her about his fight with Gajeel and how Natsu had gone completely ballistic turning the top floor of the Phantom guild into a raging inferno.

Lucy told her how every strike Natsu laid upon Gajeel had been to avenge all who had been injured during the war and the destruction of the guild. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her, his scowl fading away seeing her look at him in concern.

"Are you gonna be okay Natsu?" she asked her hand squeezing his shoulder. He sighed placing his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." He looked at the guildhall again, "Just might take some getting used to is all." He turned to her, "Aren't you a little upset at all the changes they made." He asked.

"I am a little skeptical at the changes but I am open to whatever has been done." Erza responded. She turned to look at the guild her smile growing, "Come on we waited long enough." She said before she was interrupted by a cry,

"ERZA! NATSU! WAIT UP!" the two turned and saw Happy flying and Lucy running up to them waving an arm while Gray was busy trying to run putting the stolen pants on. Natsu was trying not to laugh at what Gray was doing and Erza was glaring at him.

"Gray are those YOUR pants?" Erza asked once the three stood in front of them her arms crossed as she stared at the exhibitionist ice mage. Gray began to panic as he looked around for all possible escape routes until he decided to hide behind Natsu. This surprised Happy and Lucy watching Gray cower behind Natsu.

"N-N-N-N-N-No these aren't my pants Erza b-but I needed something!" he said trembling. Natsu looked over his shoulder at his best friend, and rival.

"Why are you hiding behind me exactly snow cone?" Natsu asked his brow quirked. Gray in turn glared at Natsu before answering,

"I would rather be anywhere but here dumbass but she is less likely to kill me if I hide behind you Romeo." Gray explained. "I'm trying to save my ass by using you as a shield. No more, no less" Gray finished causing a tick mark to appear on Natsu's head.

"WHAT THE HELL GRAY!?" Natsu roared gaining the attention of those inside the guild, startled by the sudden shout. "I'm not gonna be a shield so you can save your own ass!" Natsu grabbed Gray and reared back before launching Gray through the guild doors causing him to crash through all sorts of chairs and tables before stopping due to a pillar getting in the way. Natsu marched into the guild confusing everyone considering that no one recognized the now 6'2 white-haired man. Though one person recognized the man's scent. It had changed but it was still enough to kill any doubts the man had.

"So you finally came back…Salamander." The man said in a whisper, obstructed from view by the people sitting in front of him.

All the women in the guild began blushing seeing his coat wide open and the man sporting a fanged grin as he observed his handiwork, "Now that's more like it." He said watching Gray begin to stand up. He looked around seeing all the faces of those he grew up with. "It's good to be home." He said with a smile.

Gray instead was furious at being tossed like a rag doll by his flame eating friend. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR NATSU?" Gray yelled causing everyone in the guild to freeze, staring between Gray and Natsu. The entire guild confused and shocked at what Gray said. There was no way the tall white-haired guy was Natsu. Right?

"I'M GONNA FREEZE YOUR BALLS OFF YOU GODDAMN MATCHSTICK!"

"I would love to see you try before I turn your ass into a puddle." Natsu said his grin widening; "Besides I haven't had a good fight in a week." Natsu said cracking his neck before he strode towards Gray lighting his left hand on fire, "Bring it snowman."

"You're on squinty!" Gray said, placing his hands in the make stance to cast his spell at a moment's notice, before the two were stopped by a hand covered in armor grabbing them both by the scruff of their necks.

"What have I told you two about fighting!?" Erza asked glaring at the two causing Natsu to slightly shudder and for Gray to start praying to Kami. "We haven't even walked in yet and you two are already destroying the guild!" she said sternly her glare intensifying causing the other guild members to tremble. She turned to Natsu who stared right back before he placed a hand behind his head a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry Erza." Natsu said causing Erza to smile and let him go, which shocked the hell out of everyone in the guild. Erza had just let Natsu go without a single fist being thrown. What the hell is going on?

"It's alright but can you please not start a fight as soon as we get back?" she asked as she looked at him her smile never wavering as Natsu merely grinned at her,

"Nope, not on your life" Natsu exclaimed causing Erza to chuckle slightly.

"WHAT!?" was the collective cry of the others not believing that Erza of all people was letting Natsu walk away after he destroyed part of the guild. What the hell was going on!? Was Natsu dying or something?

Gray was panicking now, "Erza why did you let the idiot go? He started it!" he said hoping it would be enough to save him. Natsu merely grinned before he walked behind Erza and wrapped his arms around her waist, before resting his head on her shoulder. The rest of the guild was beginning to think this was an illusion while Cana looked at the barrel of alcohol under her arm before shrugging and taking a long drink. All the while the guild thought that there was no way in hell Erza would ever let Natsu of all people do that. Not without losing his arm, anyway. Something was definitely wrong. Most of them decided to ask them later.

Mira on the other hand stared wide-eyed, before a smile came across her face as she looked at the two. 'So Natsu finally told her how he feels.' Mira thought dryly as she shook he head, 'About time he said something.'

Natsu grinned before he began speaking low enough that the others couldn't hear. "Sorry Gray not my fault I have the greatest girlfriend in the world." He said. "Too bad for you I suppose, be thankful it isn't me-" Natsu stopped his taunting having turned his head and saw the last person he expected to be in Fairy Tail.

Gajeel Redfox was sitting at a table eating a piece of scrap metal seeming to ignore him. Natsu released Erza his face hardening into a glare his pupils becoming slit for a split second as he started walking towards the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Erza followed his gaze her eyes taking on the same hardened expression along with Gray, who Erza had let go now standing next to her.

Natsu stood a few feet away from Gajeel who turned and glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer, "Well I thought you would show up sooner or later, Salamander." Gajeel said his eyes not wavering from Natsu's a slight smirk on his face. Natsu then did something that terrified everyone in the guild. Natsu gave an angry, animalistic snarl his fist's igniting before he spoke with a voice dripping with venom. Natsu was losing to his anger which after his transformation had become more potent.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me what the fuck you're doing here before I tear you limb from fucking limb." Natsu said his eyes showing a level of anger no one in the guild had ever seen from the normally cheerful young man. "Answer me now or I will kill you here and now Black Steel." Natsu continued his eyes never leaving Gajeel's.

Gajeel scoffed, "I don't have to tell you shi-" Gajeel was interrupted when he felt his throat being crushed in an iron grip before he was slammed into a wall as he and everyone stared wide-eyed at the now enraged slayer his face contorted in a look of absolute rage.

"Answer me or I'm gonna turn you to molten iron!" Natsu exclaimed his body beginning to smoke as he was slowly building his magic. He was seeing red at this point but he was trying desperately trying to maintain control before he did something he would regret. He was interrupted when a voice he knew all too well yelled at him.

"NATSU! LET HIM GO NOW!" Makarov yelled from his place on the rafters as he stared at the fire mage, who turned to stare at the man he thought of as his grandfather thankful for the distraction. Natsu relented and let Gajeel fall to the floor who stumbled back. Natsu turned fully to look at Makarov right in the eye. When Makarov saw Natsu's eyes he knew that he had a lot to explain to the young man once this was all over.

"Give me one goddamn reason I shouldn't rip his fucking throat out after what he did." Natsu said his gaze never wavering from Makarov's while the others who hadn't been at the tower stared at Natsu terrified at how casual he was in talking about killing Gajeel. This side of Natsu had never been seen, having been buried deep within him until the proper trigger had uncovered it. The thought of losing someone more important to him than life itself.

Many in the guild didn't trust Gajeel and some still resented him, but not enough to kill him. Makarov narrowed his eyes at Natsu. "Because I said to and he is a part of our guild." Makarov explained his voice carrying a tone of finality before Natsu scoffed at him.

"That isn't good enough old man." Natsu said coldly his rage getting the better of him. "You're a fool if you think you can trust him." Natsu continued as Erza walked up and stood beside him,

"Natsu's right master." She said as she stared at the man she thought of as a parent, "Why did you let him join? After everything he's done?"

Makarov lowered his head, closing his eyes before answering, "Because everyone deserves a second chance." Makarov had always believed that having been taught that by the second master who in turn learned that from the first. Natsu merely scoffed.

"You're wrong. Not everyone deserves a second chance." Natsu said harshly although most of the guild noted the flash of shame cross his face, before it was gone. Some of them believed they imagined it, it was that quick. Ignoring the looks of disbelief at his words from his guild mates Natsu began walking towards the door, too far gone in his anger to care. While a part of him, the one that wasn't consumed by rage was sickened with himself at what he said. Makarov opened his eyes and stared into the back of the Dragon Slayer.

"What happened to you Natsu?" Makarov asked as Natsu stopped standing a few feet away from the door. Makarov knew that to bring back the young man he knew from underneath the anger and rage, desperate times call for desperate measures.

And Makarov knew just what he needed to say. "Your parents would be ashamed of how you're acting now." This caused everyone's eyes to widen no more so than Natsu who turned and looked at the master.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked his eyes losing the angered edge for a moment before it returned. Though Makarov noted it had lost some of its intensity.

Makarov sighed knowing that this would decide what path Natsu would walk, "Come with me. We have a lot of things to discuss." Makarov said before leaping down from the rafter and walking up the stairs to his office Natsu following right behind him. The guild watched on many confused and shocked at what had just happened.

They all shared one unanimous thought, 'How does the Master know about Natsu's parents?'

Once they entered the office Makarov took a seat behind his desk while Natsu stood by the door his eyes boring into Makarov. Makarov sighed hoping that Natsu would listen before things went bad. "What happened to you at that tower Natsu?" Makarov began causing Natsu to stiffen, his hair shadowing his eyes. "You changed my boy, and I want to know why." Makarov asked his voice showing concern. He thought of everyone in Fairy Tail as his children, and to see one of his children acting like this tore at the old man's heart.

"You tell me what you meant about my parents and maybe I'll talk." Natsu said his ice blue eyes daring Makarov to try and deny him the one thing he wanted to know more than anything. Makarov sighed hoping to save this topic for when Natsu had calmed down but apparently the boy wouldn't wait. Makarov lightly chuckled remembering when he was a young man hearing the stories of Natsu's father. Like father like son.

Makarov then returned to reality schooling his face into a serious expression. "I will tell you but for now you WILL listen." Makarov stated his expression showing that Natsu had best heed his words.

Natsu stood there his mind going everything that he wanted to know, and he knew there was only one way to get his answers. "Alright. I'll listen." Natsu said leaning against the wall opposite Makarov.

Makarov was glad the boy was at least able to think partly straight, before he began to speak. "Your parents would be ashamed at how you acted, willing to kill a man in cold blood, this goes against all of my teachings to you as a boy and what your mother taught this guild." Makarov said as Natsu gave him his full attention watching as Natsu tried to comprehend his words. "You are letting your anger control you and the man I see before me is not the Natsu Dragneel I know. You are a complete stranger in a body that does not belong to you." Makarov sighed hoping he was getting through to Natsu.

Natsu slowly moved and sat in a chair in front of the master his mind finally realized what he had done as the part of him that was buried by the anger revealed itself. Natsu felt a deep sense of shame welling within his gut as he stared at the floor his mind awhirl with all the possible outcomes if he had followed through on his threat.

A question came to his mind as he finally realized what Makarov had said, "What do you mean what my mother taught the guild?"

Makarov sighed knowing that this day would come. He just never expected it to be Natsu of all people to be the one that they had searched for, all these years. "You deserve the truth." Makarov said before he told Natsu something that would change his life forever. "Your mother is Mavis Vermillion the first master and founder of Fairy Tail, and your father was a man called Dante Sparda, the man who defeated Zeref."

Natsu stared wide-eyed his mouth agape as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was just told. "I'm…the son of the First?" he said hoping that it wasn't a dream. After all this time he finally knew who they were. Makarov nodded. As he sat there, Natsu was torn between being happy at knowing who his parents were and angry that Makarov knew and hadn't said anything. Anger won out. "Why wasn't I told? WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!?" Natsu roared jumping to his feet before his fist slammed onto the desk cracking it.

"It was to protect you." Makarov explained before he hopped off his chair and walked up to the young man placing a comforting hand on his leg. "Your parents had many enemies and they would have stopped at nothing to get to you, even now that your parents are dead." Makarov sighed, "I am so sorry my boy." Makarov continued, "Besides I didn't know that you were their son until about 10 minutes ago."

This confused and shocked Natsu. "What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked as he stared at Makarov in confusion.

"When your parents were alive Zeref had just begun his rise to power." Makarov explained, "Your father learned of a terrible being who had given Zeref his power. Your father went to stop Zeref and his master from fulfilling their plans." Makarov paused to let that information sink in. "No one except your father knows what happened only that Zeref was defeated." Natsu was shocked hearing how his father defeated arguably the most powerful mage to ever walk Fiore.

"After your father returned your parents married in secret. Then they had you. But your father died shortly after due to his injuries." Makarov said watching as Natsu had a forlorn look on his face. "Your father was buried with his sword, a large broadsword with a skull if memory serves." Makarov noted how Natsu's eyes widened slightly at the information. 'I knew it.' Makarov thought as he continued.

"Your mother kept your existence a secret from everyone, until it was time to choose a new Master. She had learned that Zeref occultists were hunting you to resurrect their lord. She knew you were in danger and decided to flee Magnolia to protect you." Makarov said his head bowed in respect as natsunstared at the floor his mind racing through all that he learned.

"She left...to protect me." Natsu whispered before he raised his head as Makarov continued.

"She told her successor and left orders that if you were to ever find your way to Fairy Tail you would be told everything and welcomed with open arms. When I became Master I was told the same thing. Though I'm afraid no one knows what happened to your mother." Makarov said his eyes staring out the window before turning to see Natsu staring at the floor once more his body absolutely still.

"I am so sorry my boy." Makarov had no idea what the young man was going through, all he could hope for was that it would give Natsu at least something to remeber his family even if he would never know them.

But despite all this Makarov needed to make Natsu understand what he had done had been wrong. Makarov guessed that Natsu already did, but his pride might not let him admit it. "But what I said earlier still stands. Your parents would be ashamed at how you acted. You went against everything Fairy Tail stands for." Makarov continued seeing the defeated and guilt ridden expression on the young man's face. "I have no doubt that they would be proud of the man you have become. They would merely be disappointed by how you acted a few minutes ago. You are better than this Natsu. You always have been." Makarov said trying to reassure the boy he had taken care off for almost 10 years, who he saw as his own flesh and blood.

"I can't just forgive Gajeel that easily gramps." Natsu admitted his eyes cast to the floor. "I was getting past my rage but after what happened at the tower… it just came back, stronger than ever" Natsu explained ashamed at how he had acted. Especially after learning about what his parents had done for him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Makarov giving him a look of understanding before he spoke.

"I am not asking you to forgive right away. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance. He may just surprise you." Makarov said watching the anger recede from the young man. "He too has had a rough life, an almost duplicate of your own. You are guild mates now and that makes you family. You know that lesson better than most my boy." Makarov then turned to a large cabinet seeing the anger and sadness having vanished from the young man's gaze, before he pulled on a book opening a small panel that revealed a safe with the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"There are orders passed down through the masters of the guild that should we ever find you we were to give you three things." Makarov said as he unlocked the safe and pulled out a large book, as well as a large wooden case. "After what has happened recently, I have no doubt that these belong to you." Placing them on the desk Makarov gestured for Natsu to approach them, "Take them. They are yours now. Use them wisely my boy."

Natsu approached his eyes never leaving the case. He could feel something drawing him to it just like when he had first come to Magnolia all those years ago when makarov found him. Natsu slowly opened up the case and saw a pair of handguns, one as black as midnight the other a sharp tone of silvery white. Natsu noted that they looked similar in design to Alzacks' own gun though they looked different at the same time. He slowly reached for the black one and lifted it out. The minute it was in his hand it felt as if it had been made for him. It felt as if it was an extension of his body as he looked down the sights before admiring the weapon itself. And there he saw on the side a name pinstriped onto the surface of the gun.

"Ebony…" Natsu said softly before he looked at the white one and he saw a name in the same place as Ebony. "And Ivory." He said before looking at Makarov. Makarov was happy to see the boy he watched grow up take the place of the angry young man he had been not moments ago.

"They belonged to your father." Makarov told Natsu who stared at the two guns in wonder, "So did that sword you no doubt have in your possession." Makarov began to chuckle at the dumbstruck look on Natsu's face, "What? Did you honestly think I didn't know about the sword considering what you look like now? Or when you seemed shocked when I mentioned it earlier?" Makarov said as he walked and looked out the window his gaze lingering over the town, "When I was a young man I heard all kinds of stories about your father and the weapons he used and how only his child or anyone with his blood would be able to use them." Makarov turned his heads a small smile on his face. "And when I became master I was told where the weapons where hidden, and I had no doubt that if you really were his son the sword would respond to you."

"Thank you…Gramps." Natsu said with a smile. He turned and looked at the book. "Master, do you know what's in the book?" Natsu asked his brow quirked before he picked it up. It was bound in leather with the Fairy Tail symbol on the cover along with a weird symbol of an upside down sword being clasped in the hand of a demonic figure. Natsu ran his hand over the cover, a sense of…familiarity present as he looked at it.

"I'm afraid not, my boy. That book has never opened by anyone." Makarov explained as he stood by Natsu looking up at the young man, "I assume it can only be opened by someone of their blood." Makarov looked at him, "Open it, it may have answers to the questions you have that I cannot answer."

Natsu stared at the book before placing in his coat pocket and began walking towards the door. "Maybe later, now I need to do something." Natsu said before he was stopped by Makarov.

"Before you go I must say I am proud of you my boy." Makarov said which only confused Natsu. Why would the old man be proud? Especially after what happened a few minutes ago.

"For what exactly?" Natsu questioned to which Makarov responded with a perverted giggle as a gleam came to his eye. "Why, for finally getting a woman, and by Kami you made a…hehehe very good choice." Makarov responded his hands clasped together as he thought of what he had seen in the guild before Natsu had seen Gajeel. Makarov came to a conclusion after seeing that. That Kami REALLY liked Natsu after everything he/she had done for the boy.

Natsu stood still, his hands beginning to tighten into fists, so much that he began to draw blood and his knuckles were turning white. He said in a calm voice that sent a chill down Makarov's spine. "Gramps, were you checking out Erza by any chance?" Natsu said turning to look at Makarov his eyes shadowed by his bangs that glowed a bright red, a serious expression on his face. Makarov was trembling trying to think of a way to try and escape divine judgement. He had succeeded in calming the boy down, only to unleash an even greater danger to the guild. The protective instinct of a fire-breathing instrument of destruction.

"N-N-N-NO!" Makarov exclaimed as Natsu turned to face him before he began walking towards the Titan mage, "I w-w-would never, l-look at her like that you know that N-Natsu." Makarov said praying to all the deities he knew hoping that a miracle would save him.

"You better pray Master because you are going to get no mercy from me." Natsu said taking the two hand guns and aiming them at Makarov who began to step back in fear before his back hit the desk. Makarov was so terrified that he forgot he could just flick Natsu like a bug using his magic. The guild was trying to forget what they saw earlier before a scream was heard from the Master's office.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I SWEAR I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" The guild heard Makarov scream in terror before that was accompanied by the sound of gunfire scaring the guild members. This was soon followed by a shout from Natsu.

"YOU BETTER NOT OR I SWEAR KAMI THE LAST THING YOU SEE IS GONNA BE MY FLAMING FIST BEING RAMMED DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU OLD PERVERT!" Natsu roared enraged, his instinctual need to defend what was his coming to bear. "NOW HOLD STILL AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!"

"NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Makarov shouted before he burst through the door of his office and leapt down to the ground floor and ran to hide behind Erza, who stared at him, confused.

"MAKAROV!" Natsu shouted as he ran to the railing scanning the crowd looking for Makarov who was cowering behind Erza. "GET BACK HERE!" Natsu jumped onto the ground floor and began to walk towards his team his nose picking up Makarov's scent and narrowed his eyes when he found the origin of the scent. "Erza can you please move? I need to teach the old man a lesson."

Erza looked at him, "What did he do?" she asked. Natsu stopped and a smirk spread across his face which sent shivers down the spines of those who remembered it. Natsu internally was laughing evilly at Makarov's predicament. Natsu gets him, he gets shot and or burned. Natsu tells Erza why he was chasing the Master then Erza would kill Makarov. Or he lies and gets everyone to beat the old man. Oh decisions, decisions.

"He was peeping on you in the hot springs before we left and tried to show me some pictures he took." Natsu lied and Makarov paled as white as a sheet, while the guild had looks of disgust on their faces at the Master's actions.

"Perverted old coot." They all said in unison.

Natsu continued, burying Makarov further into his grave, "He also has photos of every woman in the guild and has albums full of them in his office." That did it, every single female in the guild glared at the Master each drawing on their magical power ready to murder the perverted old man. No one even suspecting that Natsu, poor innocent Natsu was capable of lying. Being dense sometimes does have benefits. Erza, being the closest grabbed Makarov as he tried to escape before pinning him to a wooden beam with a long sword. She then requipped into her Purgatory armor her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes.

Mira's reaction was the most terrifying. She was still smiling seemingly without a care in the world, while the dark aura of death and despair that emanated from her sent all those nearby into cardiac arrest. Sucks for Wakabe. Makarov was desperately trying to free himself as the female mages stalked closer to him their eyes cast in shadow all an unholy red colour.

"I DID NO SUCH THING! NATSU WHEN I GET DOWN I'M GONNA POP YOUR HEAD LIKE A PIMPLE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Makarov yelled at the smirking fire mage who had sat at his team table watching Makarov panic and fear for his life. Natsu merely grinned before giving Makarov a two-fingered salute.

"Sorry gramps but you gotta pay the price." Natsu said as he kicked back in the chair watching as Makarov began to thrash before he was savagely beaten by the women his screams echoing through the town scaring the men while the women smirked, recognizing the scream associated with a pervert being beat.

Gray sat down next to his friend and saw the smirk on Natsu's face. "You lied didn't you" Gray deadpanned as Natsu merely snickered at watching Makarov getting beat.

"Of course I did." Natsu said smugly, "Did you think I was going to let him get away with having perverted thoughts about Erza?" Natsu asked his gaze turning towards the ice mage. Gray sweatdropped, thinking to himself at how Natsu and Erza were the same when it came to a relationship. They were both extremely possessive. Who'd a thought? "Now if you'll excuse me I need to take care of something." Natsu said bringing Gray out of his thoughts standing up and looking around until he saw the person he wanted to talk to. Gray followed Natsu's gaze and turned to look at his friend.

"Don't do anything stupid matchstick or I won't be able to help you." Gray said turning back to look at the beating Makarov was receiving. Natsu merely scoffed,

"You worry too much." Natsu said as he began walking towards his target. The guild stopped to watch what was going to happen as Natsu stood in front of Gajeel. Gajeel lifted his gaze ready to fight until the look on Natsu's face stopped him cold, as Gajeel stared at Natsu in confusion. Natsu didn't look angry he looked…ashamed if Gajeel guessed right. Natsu felt the dull roar of his anger in the back of his mind, but it was more subdued than it had been earlier.

Gajeel looked at Natsu questioningly before he spoke his voice showing a slight edge to it. "What do you want Salamander?" Gajeel asked narrowing his eyes as the guild watched holding their breath waiting to see what would happen. Makarov watched on, waiting to see if Natsu would do the right thing. Despite the fact one of his eyes was swollen shut and he was missing a few teeth.

Natsu lowered his head thinking of what he was going to say, before he decided to just get straight to the point. "I'm sorry." He said shocking Gajeel as he stared at Natsu his red eyes showing surprise. The guild released their collective breath as they were glad things hadn't gone to hell between the two Dragon Slayers. Makarov stared at Natsu glad he had been able to get the young man to realize his mistake.

Gajeel still shocked asked the first thing that came to mind, "W-What?"

"I said I'm sorry." Natsu told Gajeel. "I let my anger get the better of me." Natsu explained to the Iron Dragon mage. "Besides, the Master's right." Natsu said turning to look at Makarov, "Everyone deserves a second chance." Natsu said before he raised his left hand towards Gajeel surprising the guild at the action. "This doesn't mean that I trust you. But I am willing to give you a chance to let you prove me wrong." Natsu stated, waiting to see what Gajeel would do. Gajeel stared at the hand before he stood up and was face to face with Natsu, the two now standing dead even in height due to Natsu's awakening.

Gajeel smirked at the fire mage, "This doesn't change a thing Salamander. This is all just leading up to something much more." Gajeel said as Natsu lowered his hand. "We will fight again someday." Gajeel said his smirk turning into a fanged grin, "And I will win. And prove once and for all which of us is the strongest."

Natsu gave Gajeel a grin of his own, slightly scaring the guild seeing the maniac grins on both mages faces. "Bring it tin can." Natsu said his excitement at having a good fight showing clear as day in his face.

Gajeel returned the look, "You better be ready for an ass kicking then you overgrown lighter." He said before he walked out of the guild "And…thanks." Gajeel whispered low enough so that only Natsu could hear, not noticing Jet and Droy following him after exchanging a look. Natsu smirked as the guild stood watching him with smiles happy to see the Natsu they knew instead of the angry one they had seen mere minutes ago.

"I will be ready. Then we'll see which dragon rules the sky." Natsu whispered to himself before he walked back to his table where Gray and the others were waiting after the women had finished beating the Master. As he sat down Gray looked at him with a smirk.

"Looks like you do have a brain huh, shithead." Gray said leaning back in his chair before a blue blur came out of nowhere and tackled him to the floor with a cry of "Gray!" Natsu and the others blinked before they stared down at Gray who was being held by Juvia who was holding Gray's head in her cleavage suffocating the ice mage. A second later Natsu burst out laughing at his friend's…misfortune seeing that Gray had passed out from the hit and lack of oxygen.

Juvia was ecstatic at seeing the man she loved, until she noticed that he wasn't moving. Letting Gray go she looked down and saw that he was unconscious as she cried out and began to fuss over the downed ice mage.

'_That was unexpected.' _Rebellion said startling Natsu as he sat forward. Natsu had hoped to hear from the old sword for a few hours now and had started to get a little anxious.

'I was wondering when you would speak up.' Natsu said his hands propped on the table.

'_You needed to deal with it on your own.' _Rebellion explained as Natsu sat in silence his mind going over something that had been on his mind after talking to Makarov.

'Hey Rebellion?' Natsu asked after a few moments of silence.

'_Yes Natsu?' _Rebellion asked curious to its wielders silence.

'Why didn't you tell me about my father?' Natsu asked his eyes closed his voice carrying a slightly angered tone.

Rebellion had expected this after hearing Natsu's conversation with Makarov. _'It was not my place to tell you.' _Rebellion explained. _'Besides would you have believed me if I had told you about him? You had enough to worry about so I decided it could wait.' _Rebellion said as Natsu listened patiently.

Natsu thought over Rebellions words. And he had to admit that after everything that happened he probably wouldn't have believed Rebellion. 'No… I probably wouldn't have believed you. Not after everything that happened.' Natsu admitted after a few moments.

'_Now that that's settled it's time we got moving. We're leaving.' _Rebellion said shocking Natsu whose eyes widened to the size of sinner plates.

'FOR WHAT!?' Natsu yelled at the sword freaking out at the prospect of getting back only to leave again.

'_Training.' _Was the simple response. _'It's time you learn how to actually use your powers.' _Rebellion said with a tone of finality. _'I suggest you pack for a few days.'_

'We can't just leave!' Natsu exclaimed his face schooled into a neutral expression while internally he was having a freaking panic attack. 'We just got back, and the vestival is in a few days!' Natsu argued hoping he could sway the sword.

'_We will be back in time for the festival.' _Rebellion explained, before it continued knowing Natsu would agree. _'Besides we will only be in the mountains a few hours walk from here. And it is only for a few days.' _

Natsu calmed down after hearing where they were going. 'Oh, that's okay I guess.' He said leaning back in his chair. Natsu had travelled through the mountains as a child, before he wound up in the East forest, where Makarov found him. If they needed a secluded place to master his powers and one where he needed his wits just to survive the mountains were the perfect place.

'When do we leave?' Natsu asked after a few seconds, his nervousness and panic changing to excitement and determination.

'_You have one hour to explain what you're doing before we leave. So I suggest you get a move on, and pray Erza doesn't kill you.' _Rebellion said causing Natsu to pale.

'I hate you, you know that?' Natsu said with his only response being mirthful laughter as he felt Rebellions' presence leave him to his own thoughts.

"I'm a dead man." Natsu mumbled under his breath a dark cloud hanged over his head, his shoulders slouched in defeat. Natsu sighed, before standing up and walking up to Erza. The moment he told her he was leaving he received a chair thrown at his head, before running for his life out of the guild. Just another day at Fairy Tail. 'Rebellion I swear to Kami I'm gonna kill you!' Natsu screamed as he ran from to angry red-head.

_'Less talking more running you idiot, now get the lead out she's gaining on you!' _Rebellion yelled in response as Natsu began to pick up speed.

Meanwhile we find a man in a dark purple coat, atop a cliff gazing at the blood-red sky as the sun set over Hargeon. The man lifted his head his blonde hair blowing in the wind as a crazed smirk crossed his face as the fading light made the lightning shaped scar across his right eye seeming to glow in the darkening light.

"Soon Fairy Tail will bow to a new Master." The man said. "And then we will crush all who stand in our way of being the strongest!" he exclaimed as three other figures stood behind him all wearing serious expressions as the man threw his head back and laughed towards the heavens. "HahahahhahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**So good, bad? Please remember to read and review and see you next time in The Return of the Dark Knight! Now if you would all excuse me I have places to be and demons to kill you know the usual.**


End file.
